


The Iron King

by NazakiSama166



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Steve Rogers, Blood and Violence, Broken Promises, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Dark, Dark Tony Stark, Forced Pregnancy, He is Steve's child in this Story, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Intersex Omegas, Kid Bucky Barnes, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Nesting, Omega Steve Rogers, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Tony Stark, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pregnant Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Rape Aftermath, Sassy Steve Rogers, Secrets, Steve Rogers Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Viking Steve Rogers, Viking Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NazakiSama166/pseuds/NazakiSama166
Summary: When the Hydra Kingdom is invaded by Vikings, the only thing Steven can hope for is saving his son, and maybe hope that his death will be a quick one.Little did he know, that him standing up for the Iron King the ruthless Viking out there will change everything.---Or the AU with Tony finally being the Warlord Alpha and Steve as his Omega Queen!
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Betty Ross, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa, Steve Rogers/Johann Schmidt (forced), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 329
Kudos: 502





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note/Warning: This is a Yaoi story as in male x male. The pairing is Steve Rogers X Tony Stark. If it offends you, you might want to turn back now. For those that don't mind that, I hope you enjoy the story. All reviews are appreciated.
> 
> P.S: This is an Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamic story, it's also a Medieval story with Viking Tony ^o^ that was the soft warning, the real warning is!! This story contains, a little bit of language barrier, mention of forced marriage, mention of rape, forced pregnancy, force feminization, domestic abuse and mention of it, implied child neglect and abuse, killing, characters' death, and mention of slavery, with a dark Tony!
> 
> P.P.S: The foreign language (hopefully not absurdly butchered by translators, but I know otherwise) used in here is my attempt on Icelandic. Just hover the mouse over the words and the translation will show, and if that didn't work, the translation are at the end of the fic.
> 
> Disclaimer: I will only say this once. I don't own anything and make no profit off this story.

_The last time he heard his laughter, was decades ago…_

_._

…

_._

_The sound of laughter followed him as he runs in the forest near his village, breath coming out in gasps as he tried to stay quiet and stop his giggles as he heard footsteps following him from behind making his blood pump faster in his body as he tried to hide. Seeing his chance the small blond made, made a sharp turn hoping to lose his companion, his move gained him a squeak of surprise and an enrage shout, making the blond let out a happy laugh as he pushed himself faster and faster, hoping that he will win their chase after all nothing can bring him joy more than beating his friend in their games. Reaching the small cliff that overlooked his village, the boy's grin widens even more… he was going to win!_

_Before reaching the cliff he was pulled from his tunic, which made him squeak, as much as he hated to admit that, and he turned around trying to lose the other boy's grip, but the two of them lost their footing and started rolling around the grass, both of them giving all they got to win their mock fight. "You cheated!" The blond boy said with laughter after he was pinned to the ground by his companion._

_"I did not; you must have hit your head!" The other boy said, making the blond puff his cheeks and glared at the boy on top of him, said boy had a dark hair colored like chocolate, so very different from his light hair that set him apart, his eyes were also dark, but were colored like brown trees' bark, while his were colored like the sky, the older boy (He was older than him by only a year) have a tan skin mainly from working with his father who was the town's only blacksmith, and not like the other boy's pale skin from staying home all of the time._

_"You cheated[Volundrsson](Blacksmith's%20Son), I reached the cliff but you dared to pull me away from the winning line, a cheap move." The ten years old blond said with a grin, showing his friend that no, he wasn't angry with him for what he did, that made the boy on top of him relax a little and send the blond a shy smile._

_"You know my name is not Volundrsson." The boy said as he moved himself from the blond, taking the place beside him, looking at the blond who sat and start shaking himself, hoping to get as much dust and dirt off of him before going to his house and have his mother scream at him for dirtying his clothes._

_The blond looked at his friend when he said that while giving him a smile, of course, he knows that this wasn't his friend's real name, but nearly everyone in their village 'Brookland' called the brown-haired Alpha by that name, considering that he was the next blacksmith. "I know that." The blond said as he got himself comfortable and start looking at his village, smiling happily as he saw the villagers go around their day. "But I am saving the name to be called in an important time." The blond said giving the other boy a nod as to confirm his words which made the other boy smile, only for his smile to fall when his eyes returned to the village._

_"So you are leaving the village." The older boy stated in a small voice which made the younger boy shuffle in his place before nodding his head at that. "Mother told me that you and your dam are going to live somewhere else, why?" The boy asked as he turns his gaze to the blond, pleading with him to say that the rumors were all for naught._

_"Mother said that we are to go and live with my grandfather, a healer that lives far in the northern mountains, she says he will take me as his apprentice and will teach me the ways of healing." The smaller boy said which made the older boy frown at that, a scowl taking over his face._

_"Your mother is a midwife! She can teach you the ways of healing!" The boy pleas as he took his friend's hands in his making the light-haired boy look at his friend, lips wobbling a little when he saw the desperate look on his friend's face. "Stay here! I assure you, your life is here, not in the northern mountains!" The dark-haired boy said which only got him a sad smile._

_"I cannot stay, even if I wanted to." He said looking at his friend's sad eyes, as they glassed over with unshed tears 'Alphas Never Cries.' That was the mantra that people tell when they see an Alpha throwing a tantrum or shed a tear, which the blond boy thought it was a wrong notion but couldn't say it out loud unless he wanted an ear tug from his dam. "Though mark my words, I will be back when I reach my twentieth spring, can you wait for me until then?" The younger boy asked which got him a sniff from the boy beside him._

_"I made this for you, so you will always remember me when you are away." The boy said as he pulled something from his small bag he always carried with him to gather what catches his fancy in the forest. The blond had to stop his gasps of awe at what he saw in his friend's hand was a beautiful oval pendant, nearly taking over half of his friend's hand, it was a made from a beautiful sparkling bluestone, the stone was decorated with Yggdrasil's tree made of silver._

_"Beautiful! Did you make this?" The blond boy asked as he took the pendant from his friend, gently running his hand through the branches that were made of silver, he raised his head to see that his friend's tan face was flushed red as he looked down._

_"I made it on my own… my first creation." The boy said flushing harder when the blonde's smile widen, even more, knowing how important it was for the Alpha to create his first masterpiece. "I made two of them." The Alpha showed the smaller boy the other pendant which made him hum as he looked between the two of them marveling how beautiful both of the pendants were. "They are a vow… a vow that if you returned… we will be together forever…" That made the younger boy's face feel a little bit warm, he had never thought that his friend wanted to be with him like how his dam wanted to be with his sire, and the blond can see his friend's intention from his face that turn red._

_"It is a vow then." He smiled which made the boy beside him flush and he stands followed by his friend who couldn't stop smiling. "Let us return home, I do not want to be at the end of another lecture of how a proper Omega should never be alone with an Alpha no matter what their ages were." He rolled his eyes which only made his friend give a hearty laugh at that, sending him a challenging look which made the smaller boy grin happily when the older one of the two start running toward the village, and just like that…_

_The chase was on…_

* * *

Opening his eyes after such pleasant dreams always left him drained and hollow on the inside, more so after a Hiti or as the Southern calls it 'Heat', not something new to him, after all, it had been like this ever since he was taken from his land by the king of Hydra, he did not know how long he had been here, but he was sure it was more than a decade. He let out a tired sigh as he pushed his cover and sat on the bed, looking around the room with distaste showing clearly on his face, if it was up to him, he would have burned the whole castle to the ground and everyone with it, but as it stands, a lot of good people here were taken from their home and were forced to work under the tyrant that called himself a king.

Standing up, he let out another sigh as he went toward the mirror in the far side of his room and sat on the chair facing it, taking a brush from the table and start brushing his long blond hair, absent-minded as he repeated the motion up and down, untangling his hair, he wanted to cut his hair short, just to spit on the king who always praises him for his beautiful hair, but he cannot do it, he cannot cut the last tie that ties him with his people, wherever they are now.

"You are awake my queen." He turned his head when he heard the familiar voice talk, a small smile taking over his face as he saw who the speaker was, the young adult who called him was bowing for him, but he can see the small relieved smile on her face, and the happiness of seeing him shining in her eyes.

"Margaret." He nodded to the brown-haired woman, acknowledging her, which made the woman smile happily and walk to him taking the brush from his hand, and run it gently on his hair, humming under her breath. "How is James?" His heart flutter at that name, a happy smile taking over his face, mirrored by his companion, as she stopped her brushing and starts braiding his hair like how he loved doing, instead of the normal fashion of holding it high in a bun.

"He is alright, my queen. I just came from his room; the little prince was as fussy as ever about taking a bath." Margaret's words made a quiet laugh leave him, as he stood up after the Beta was finished with his hair, he then went to the tub in his room hiding by a screen, letting out a sigh of content as he disrobed himself and lowered himself in the warm water.

"You know, you could call me by my name if you want, no one is around, Margaret, or do you prefer Peggy, I heard Angela loved calling you by that name." he hummed with an amused look on his face, causing the Beta to flush and turn her face away from him, as she helped him wash his back.

"Angela just loves to annoy me something about her being my sister if I married her brother, which is something that is never to happen, beside whatever name you want to call me with I will answer." That made a soft smile appear on his lips, only for it to vanish at the woman's next words. "You hate being called by that name, my queen, considering that it is not your real name." Taking a deep breath, he hummed a little start washing his chest and abdomen, it was true, that name… the name the Hydra king forced on him was not his… only a hope of a foolish king that if he gave the blond a Christian name, it meant that the blond Omega was one of his people that followed his church and worshipped his God, ignoring the fact that the blond was once from the people he loved to call barbaric who worshipped more than one God, it has been years since he was called by his real name, a decade since he was forced into this unwelcomed life, but as Margaret said, a name is a name, and he will answer to any if it meant his people will be saved.

"It is still a better name, then being called by my queen, like this is the only thing I will ever be." He huffed at that as he stood up; taking the towel from Margaret's hands and dried his body, face twisting in disgust as he saw Margaret get him a rosey dress out of the wardrobes in his room. Hydra king loved to call his people barbaric, but he never realizes how barbaric _his_ people truly were, forcing Omegas from all kind to be nothing but pets, dressing up only in dresses and acting only in one way, never raising their heads, and accepting Alphas' wondering hands without a word or a pip of refusal, his people respected Omegas as bringers of life, they never forced them to act all feminine, only to act as themselves… it made him wonder if the Hydra king wants his death to be sooner than later.

"I know you hate it, _Steven,_ but you have to." Margaret said his name in a whisper as if she was afraid that someone will listen to them, and Steven would not put it past the Hydra kind to do it, afraid that his prized possession will lead a revolution against him, which Steven hoped will happen sooner than later.

"Fine, but bring me the blue one, I will never wear that rosey color even on my death's bed." Steven said which made Margaret smile at that and went to the wardrobes to exchange the dress and bring the blue one to Steven which made the Omega curse as Margaret had to help him with the dress, seven years, and Steven still never used to this kind of torture, he really missed the days when he will wear tunics and pants, who need all these, under-gown, and girdles, and having to stay still for thirty to sixty minutes to get dress, wasting the daylight when he could have worn simple pants and tunic.

"We are finished." Margaret said after taking a deep breath, to help calming herself down, and to stop her laughter at the queen's dark look while he was wearing the dress. The queen by no mean was a small Omega like the rest of the Omegas in the palace, unlike any Omega out there, the queen has the figure of a warrior, a look that stayed with him even after years, a look that made the king rage, especially when the queen was taller and muscular than the king himself, it always ended up with the king raging and raising his hand at the queen, but the queen was a warrior, if the king hit, he will hit back, never standstill… that was until the younger prince was brought up.

"Where is my pendant?" Steven asked as he turned to Margaret, the woman looked around the place, and when she saw that no one was watching, she raised her dress a little and unclasp the pendant from the hidden place near her right leg, where she put it, raising it to the queen, who smiled gently as he took the pendant, running his fingers over the branches of Yggdrasil, it broke his heart that he was forced to abandon his true origin, that he was forced to see everything related to his old life burn to ashes, he was grateful, so grateful, to Loki, the God of tricks, who gave him the ultimate trick and illusion to be able to hide this pendant, from the king's eyes for more than a decade… these days, Steven found himself praying to Loki and Frigga more than he ever prayed for the AllFather and Thor… he was almost convinced that any other God than those two do not exist.

Whispering his thanks, he wore the pendant on his neck, smiling at it sadly before hiding it under his dress, the only reason he ever chooses the blue dress was that, it has a high collar that will hide his pendant from unwanted gazes, he looked at Margaret with a small smile and nodded his head as he headed to the door.

_Another day in hell…_

* * *

"Mama!" The small boy gasps happily and run to his mother who opened the door to his room, it has been a week since he saw his mother, long and boring seven days, he was stuck in his room today, his mentors left him books and ordered him to read and try to understand as much as he can from it, which he thought was stupid, and often than not he will ignore them and wait for his dam, who then will help and teach him important stuff, like using a sword or how to make winning strategies, or how to help the people who will be under his rule one day, not stupid history that only praise the king and the royal family, two-hundred pages, of how king Johann made his kingdom by killing the old king, then another five-hundred page, praising his cruelty as he killed people and conquer other countries, and turned people from the lower class into slaves, and them another three-hundred pages about Hydra's kingdom customs. James hated his father's kind of teaching because it only taught him how to be cruel, and how cruel and monstrous his father was, how he gained the name Red Skull, a name that will be his in the end, it was not like his mother who will teach him important things that James liked to know about.

"Hello love, how are you today?" Steven hummed as he lowered himself and bought James in his embrace, which made the small Alpha purr happily and snuggles into his mother's breast, taking in his mother calming scent, making him hum and let out a sleepy yawn, which made the Omega chuckle at the six-year and pushed him a little bit tidying his hair and caressing his cheek.

"Bored, Mama, the mentors the king appointed gave me a thousand books to read!" James tried to say his words like a grown-up adult as best as he can, something that always made Steven's heart shrivel in his chest, mainly because his child was forced to act like an adult before his time, not allowed to play and enjoy his life, imprisoned in his house, not allowed to go outside until he was sent for war… Steven's eyes traced the scar on his son's eyebrow, a scar he gains when he was only four years old, going up and down the stairs to try and amuse himself, having endless energy and not allowed to play… the slap that Johann gave his baby when he found him still echo in Steven's mind every time he closed his eyes, his child never dared to try and play after that, only spent his days with the mentors the king brought.

"Oh, show them to me." Steven said as he stood up, following his son when the young Alpha pulled him toward the desk full of books and papers. Steven's face darken, as his eyes fell on the book his son pointed at and he pulled him as far away from that book, he will not make his son read this monstrosity, he refused for his son to learn about Hydra's retched history. "Good thing I am here now, darling come, I will teach you about something very important today." Steven said as he pulled his child toward the small rounded table, surrounded by two chairs.

"What is it, Mama?" James asked as he saw his dam taking a few sheets of paper, a feather, and some ink, when he reached his mother, he was pulled into his lap, making the child hum and snuggle into his mother, watching as his mother start drawing a huge tree. "What is that?" James asked with awe in his voice, his mother was always amazing when he draws, James made sure to always hide his dam's drawing that his mother draws for him when he felt down.

"This is Yggdrasil." Steven said after he added the final touch to the drawing, smiling happily when his son missed up saying the Yggdrasil's name a few times, a pout taking over his face when he failed for the fifth time. "No love, it is called Yggdrasil, Y-gg-dra-sil." Steven said the word slowly, chuckling when his son grin happily when he was able to say the word. "Yggdrasil, the tree of life, its branches stretch out over all of the nine worlds." Steven said as he draws a small nine oval shapes waving themselves in the branches. "This is Niflheim, the world of mist." Steven said as he pointed on one of the ovals. "Muspelheim, land of lava. Asgard, home of the Gods and Goddess, their supreme ruler 'Odin' lives there. Midgard, our home the mortal realm. Jotunheim, the home of the giants. Vanaheim, the land of sorcery and magic, and Odin's wife and the queen Frigga is from that realm. Alfheim, the land of the light elves. Svartalfheim, the home of the dwarves. And Helheim, the land of the dead." Steven explains to his son, smiling when his child 'Oh' and 'Ah' as he gazes at the drawing with wide eyes.

The spent a few more minutes, with Steven telling his child more about the tree of life and the realms surrounding it, but it was put on hold when they heard the door to James's room being slammed open, making both the mother and son jump, Steven though, was able to hide the sheet of paper under a book he saw before standing and looking at the person behind him tensing when he saw Johann looking at them with a scowl on his face. Steven stood still as a rock while putting his son behind him, not taking his eyes off of Johann who walked toward the pair, frowning when he reached Steven, whose face was emotionless. "You bathed." Johann spat his words pointing to the lack of his scent on the Omega.

"I always bath when a foul scent rub on me." Steven said as he looked forward, eyes not looking at Johann's face that became red with anger. Steven raised his hand to touch his throubing cheek, the sound of the slap made James whine and clutch his mother's dress, hiding his face in his mother's skirt when Johann looked at him. Whatever foul words Johann wanted to say, he was cut by the screams and shouts coming from the outside, the cries became louder making Steven tense when he understood the words, which were screamed in terror…

_The kingdom was under attack…_

* * *

Steven had always known about his people way of life before he was taken away from them. They went by many names, but the one that struck fear in people's hearts had been just one: Vikings. Powerful men and women, from Alphas to Omegas, with no discrimination about dynamic or gender. They who worshiped their Gods who were very different from the Christian one he was forced to learning about, and who seemed to really dislike the rival religion, and he won't fault them for that, for the Christians had killed his parents and took him a hostage forcing him into a marriage bending his life forever in the name of their God. He lost the count of how many times he overheard Johann and his advisors discussing the attacks to monasteries or Christian communities in distant kingdoms, or how the Scandinavian pirates seemed to be causing a ruckus at the seas. Was pretty sure that one of Johann's ships had been attacked by Vikings once, and he remembers that Johann had a particularly nasty mood during those days, he remembered the day for it was after his children were born and Johann's decision to kill one of them as revenge on him. Other than that, there was no Vikings that had been seen around Hydra kingdom, seeing that Johann's people were strategically far away from the North where they live.

Johann's forces didn't last two hours against the burly warriors wearing body armor and animal pelts, and their swords were no match for the heavy weapons the invaders swung with their terrifying strength. In less than a day, the Hydra Kingdom had fallen to its knees before the Viking, and now gathered in the throne room and fearing for their lives, the royal family and countless other royal servants along with what was left of their royal guard, awaited the final judgment by the hands of their conquerors, as much as it gave Steven a twisted pleasure that Hydra kingdom was brought to its knees, he knows that he nor his son or any of his friends are going to survive, it doesn't matter that Steven was one of the Vikings a decade ago, he will either be considered a traitor or a prize, and Steven doesn't really care because he knows that he will be either raped or killed by the end of the night, the only thing that Steven cares about is his son, and how to save him at all causes.

Steven felt his son's hitched breath as he hid his face in Steven's breast trying to stiffen his whimpers of fear. "It will be alright, love, you will see, Mama is going to protect you." Steven whispered to his son while keeping his trembling body close. "I am sure these fine men can be reasoned with. We will be alright." James choked out a sob, hiding his face further Steven's breast, the Omega took a deep breath looking at the warriors around him, wondering if he can plea with them to save his son, maybe he can give his son to Margaret who was kneeling beside him, he was sure he will be able to distract the Vikings long enough for the Beta to run with his child.

"Who is your leader?!" Johann's roars left unanswered, as all the Vikings looked at the king with a thirst for blood, and the things that Steven heard, made him raise his head in alarm. "Bring him here at this moment!" Steven released a shuddering breath, looking around towards their visitors and hides his son's head in his breast, covering his ears as he saw them regard Johann with raised brows or blank stares, and then completely ignored him while turning their eyes to him and his son.

"My, king please, do not rill them up even farther. We saw what they are capable of, we should not-" One of Johann advisors said only to be cut by a harsh slap on the face making him fall on the floor. The loud slap echoed through the eerily silent room, and Steven eyed Johann wrathful expression as he saw Margaret rush to the fallen man and dragged him toward Steven who turned the man's head gently toward him and frowns when he saw that it was old Philips, he then took a handkerchief and start wiping the blood from the man's cheek that one of Johann's rings caused.

"Shut your mouth, you foolish old goat! What do you know of how the world works?! Be quiet, before I personally ask these barbarians to rid you of your tongue." Rage boiled Steven's insides in a way that made him dizzy, and if weren't for his child who was hidden in his arms firmly pulling him into a tight hug and the man lying beside him, he was pretty sure he would have attacked Johann instead. Steven cursed the king while glaring at his king in a way that if looks could kill, then Johann would have probably dropped dead right then. If the king noticed the act of defiance, however, he didn't pay any mind to it, turning around once more to yell again at the Vikings and demand to see their leader, considering that Steven didn't open his mouth to argue this time.

Steven gave Philips a gentle smile when the man thanked him as he sat shakily and gaze around him, ignoring everyone's gaze. _"[Ég vona að þeir skeri tunguna fyrir vanþóknun þína þá, hrokafulli hóru son þinn...](I%20hope%20they%20cut%20your%20tongue%20for%20your%20insolence%20then,%20your%20arrogant%20son%20of%20a%20whore)_" Steven whispered in Icelandic, which made Margaret and Philips look at him, but they didn't say anything as they huddled closer to him, some of Steven's friends, children, men, and woman who were the same as him, forced into this life, huddled and surrounded him, looking in fear at the people around them.

Johann continued yelling and being ignored for Gods' know how long (Though from glancing at the window, Steven saw that it was sunset) before something actually happened, the throne room's gigantic wooden door swinging open to allow passage to an entourage of new Vikings Steven had yet to see, and that had Johann shutting up almost immediately, and that by itself gained Steven's respect toward the people who entered the room.

The group was clearly on a level above the men and women who had been holding them hostage. Their armors were of clear silver aside the steel, and each had a different intimidating level to them, true warriors, Steven couldn't help but think. The first one was a man with short blond hair that carried an interesting bow seemingly made of bones and adorned with countless runes, and Steven had to smile when everyone gasped when they smelled the scent of an Omega coming from him. Steven was sure that everyone was used to seeing Omegas being delicate things, meant to be seen and not heard, not warriors who bathe in blood and are strong enough to server heads from enemies and way less being able to stand on equal ground with other Alphas and Betas at a higher spot on whatever hierarchy the Vikings possessed if only those ignorant fools knew that Omegas can also be leaders of their own tribes when it came to his people.

The blond man was followed by a female Alpha, she had fiery red hair that fell over her shoulder until it reached her waist that was covered in intricate braids and bright emerald green eyes that scanned the room with bone-chilling precision. Steven felt himself tense in place when the woman's eyes fell on him and stayed there, Steven's glare only made her smirk, and her smirk widen when she waved the double-edged ax she carried in one of her hands, and Steven didn't react other than scuffing at the display. Next was a man with a dark skin whose scowl rivaled even his on a bad day, he was swinging his sword while his eyes inspecting the people inside of the room like they were preys. But as soon as they stepped inside of the room they stepped aside to give passage to the leader.

If Steven thought the others had a presence, then he knew absolutely nothing. This man's presence was so overpowering he silenced the entire room in a way that if a needle fell, Steven would be able to hear it hitting the ground. His expression was solemn, unconcerned, and his dark brown eyes scanned the occupants in the room in such a thorough way that Steven felt himself shiver in fear. His hair was dark that was painted red, from blood maybe; his hair was shorter than the red hair but longer than the blond, and with fewer braids, which allowed it to fall freely against his red and golden armored shoulders with a grace nobody would expect from a Viking. He had a full beard, differently from his other male companions whose beards were thinner. There was a strange symbol in the middle of his chest armor, which was clearly the work of a highly-skilled smith if the intricate details in the metal were any indication. It looked sturdy, almost… impenetrable, and Steven couldn't help but to be impressed because it reminds him of his home and a vow that was long forgotten.

"So you are the leader? Took you long enough! Do you know how long I've been here waiting?!" Steven inhaled sharply and closed his eyes if he had thought that he will be able to reason with the leader about sparing his son then it will be even impossible because of Johann's foolishness. The Viking Chief, however, didn't answer. He just eyed Johann for a moment and then raised a brow, seeming to reassess the king with disapproving eyes. That didn't sit well with Johann, of course, who foolishly stepped forward as he continued to yell, "Are you not listening to me, you foolish savage?! You are in the presence of your king, so you better-" Though Johann wasn't able to finish his words because suddenly...

Suddenly, the blade of a double-edged ax was pressed against Johann's throat, the cold sharpened metal that was causing a superficial cut on his neck is more than enough to shut his mouth. Steven smiled at that which made the redhead look at him with narrow eyes than she pressed the ax against the king's throat harder, her expression became steely when her eyes turned to the king and she hissed in Steven's mother language. _"[Haltu á tungunni, Hydra konungur, áður en þú týnir því.](Hold%20your%20tongue,%20Hydra%20king,%20before%20you%20end%20up%20losing%20it.)" _Her words may not be understood, but the dark tune she used was enough to send the message.

Gasps echoed from the king's subjects, while the surrounding Vikings sneered in agreement in the same foreign tongue. Steven felt his friends shiver in fear and huddle closer to him. _"[Slappaðu af, ekkja.](Calm%20down,%20Widow.)_" The leader rumbled, once again silencing the room. His voice was husky and held harshness to it, which made Steven tense and pull his child toward his breast harder, afraid to lose him. [_"Það er ekki kominn tími ennþá._](It%20is%20not%20time%20yet.)" Hearing that made Steven pale and a choked gasp to leave him which made a man with a shoulder-length dark hair and green eyes look at him with narrow eyes, and he whispered something to the redhead which made her frown.

The redhead thought held her position for a moment longer, before stepping back and removing the blade from Johann neck, which made the Alpha released a shuddering breath and clutched his throat. " _[Eins og þú vilt konung minn](As%20you%20wish%20my%20king)_ …" She responded and then smirked, finally switching to a heavy accented English, "Disrespect him again, and say goodbye to your head, _[heimskur konungur](foolish%20king.)_." She sneered, causing Johann to shiver in his place as she walked back into formation, looking at the huge blond and his black hair companion, newcomers, Steven noticed.

"Very well, your highness." The leader spoke, catching the room by surprise, and Steven could feel the relief coming from everyone, but Steven just shook and brought his son closer to him, hiding his child's face, even when the pup turned his head to look. "Unfortunately for you, for your disrespect, you do not deserve my name, but I am sure you have heard of me, The Iron King they call me…" Steven couldn't hear the rest of the king's speech, his blood left his face at the name he heard, the Iron King a name Steven hoped to never hear of, a legend who awoke seven years ago recruiting only the strongest out there, burning the Christians down to the ground, leaving no one alive, they don't force themselves on the Omegas, they do worse, they kill their children in front of them and gave them the knife to finish themselves… they take no hostages, no slaves… no nothing…

The Viking Chief's expression went from peaceful to thunderous in an instant, it made Steve wake up and glance around, he was too far in his fear and terror that he didn't catch the sentences exchanged between them, the man stepped forward, towering over Johann and causing the king to cower in fear. "The Omegas' from my people were violated, their husbands stripped apart, their children burned alive while their pets roasted on spikes to feed your murderers' bellies, and you are telling me." he stepped even closer, furious dark brown eyes pining Johann in place and making him shiver "They were murdered just because… you thought… I did not exist, and therefore, you found yourself in the right to allow innocent people to die?" Johann stuttered his response, which made the Iron King's expression darken even more

Steven looking back at the king who glowered down at Johann as he continued with his pathetic excuses, and Steven took a deep breath as he looked at his son confused and scared expression, giving him a kiss on the forehead and hiding him, he felt Margaret pull him closer toward him and pointing at an exit with her eyes, making Steven give her a sad smile and a head shake, which made the woman pale when she understood Steven's meaning, that caused Margaret to hold on tightly to Steven hoping that her shaking will stop.

The Iron King eventually scoffed, shaking his head and stepping back. "Enough. I will hear no more excuses. I was expecting the least that was an apology for those whose lives were taken, but you are capable of not even that, Hydra King, so we are done here." He announced, turning around and walking back to his group. _"[Brenndu staðinn til jarðar](Burn%20the%20place%20to%20the%20ground.)." _The man said with a dark look as he spat on Johann which made the other king pale as the waiting warriors howled in agreement, raising their weapons in pure glee as the huddle of terrified subjects and royals to scream in horror and fear. The Vikings hounded closer, and Steven watched in panic as they surrounded them with raised weapons with malicious smirks… oh, Gods, they are going to kill his baby!

 _"[Ef þú gerir þetta ertu ekki betri en hann](If%20you%20do%20this%20you%20are%20no%20better%20than%20him)!"_ Steven felt himself scream in his mother language without realizing it, his voice strong despite the fear shaking him, but he had to give it to himself for his voice made the Iron King stopping in his tracks and then turning around; a frown etched in his features while he looked for the source of the desperate scream.

"[ _Hættu!_](cease)" He suddenly ordered, causing the Vikings to stop and look at him in confusion, just like his group of advisers. "Who said that?" The king took a step toward Steven's direction which made the Omega swallow and give Margaret his child which made her look at him in fear

"I did!" Steven immediately spoke, standing up as he did that which made the Alpha's gaze fall on him as they darken. "I did, and you know I am right… Most people in this room did not have a choice but to serve under him or their families will be killed." Steven tense as he saw the narrow eyes of the Iron King, but the spark of interest… Steven was going to take advantage of it.

 _"[Og hver gætir þú verið, munnlegur?"](And%20who%20might%20you%20be,%20mouthy%20one?)_ The Viking Chief demanded as he took a step after step toward Steven, Steven could hear the people's choked sob as they were dragged by the Vikings who made a way for their king to stand in front of Steve, gazing down at his eyes, and smirking when the Omega glared at him. Steven inhaled deeply, this was his chance. If there is any way he could save his son and friends, then he would take it, consequences are damned.

 _"[Til að koma aftur á jafnvægið milli lífs og dauða verður að greiða skuldina í blóð. Hydra konungur tók; Þess vegna verður það tekið frá honum. En til að láta saklaust fólk borga með blóði sínu fyrir glæpi hans… reiði AllFather verður unnin á sálum ykkar í lífinu á eftir.](To%20re-establish%20the%20balance%20between%20life%20and%20death,%20the%20debt%20must%20be%20paid%20in%20blood.%20The%20Hydra%20king%20took;%20therefore,%20it%20shall%20be%20taken%20from%20him.%20But%20to%20have%20innocent%20people%20pay%20with%20their%20blood%20for%20his%20crimes%E2%80%A6%20the%20wrath%20of%20the%20AllFather%20will%20be%20wrought%20upon%20your%20souls%20in%20the%20afterlife.)"_ Steven said which made the king pause and look at Steven with a strange look in his eyes, Steven could hear the whispers surrounding them, as the Vikings looked at one another then at Steven who was looking straight into the king's eyes without fear, the Omega was talking in their language.

"Who are you?" The king repeated his question but in the Hydra's language, looking at the king who pales then at Steven up and down. "A servant?" He gazed at Steven's clothes with an amused look on his face. "Your fancy clothes say otherwise…" The Alpha then starts circling Steven, though the Omega didn't move he just looked forward trying to stop the fear from taking a hold of his heart. "The Queen?" He asked in a mocking polite tone, but then Steven had to hold his gasp of pain as his hair was pulled back harshly to show his neck, Steven had to bite the inside of his cheek when the Alpha lean to inspect his neck with a hum. "Interesting, no [_Para Mark_](Mating%20Mark)…" The king hummed behind him, his right hand ran on Steven's left arm, taking a hold of the sleeve's top and pulls it harshly ripping it gazing at the sleeve as it flutters until it falls on the ground, showing Steven's bicep, the harsh and shocked exclaims coming from the Vikings made the servants shiver and look at the queen whose face became dark. "I see, so you are nothing but a stolen relic." The king said as he circled Steven once more and gazing at his arms frowning at the bruises he saw and the traces of shackles on the Omega's wrist, but his eyes didn't stay long, his eyes found what they searched for, the rune that was engraved in the Omega's bicep.

 _"[Stolið minjar eða ekki, allir sem klæðast þessu eru undir vernd minni, þú snertir þá, ég mun ekki hika við að drepa þig.](A%20stolen%20relic%20or%20not,%20everyone%20who%20wears%20this%20is%20under%20my%20protection,%20you%20touch%20them,%20I%20will%20not%20hesitate%20to%20kill%20you.)_" The Omega said showing his left wrist, and the Chief narrows his eyes when he saw a white thread of wool wrapped around the Omega's wrist, that made him blink.

" _[Leitaðu að öllum; sjáðu hver er með ullarþræði í vinstri úlnliðnum.](Search%20everyone;%20see%20who%20is%20wearing%20a%20thread%20of%20wool%20in%20his%20left%20wrist.)"_ The king's harsh words sport his people to action as they start pulling the servants and guards, ripping their left sleeves and gazed at their wrists, the sound of Margaret's snarl made Steven look at her, as she growled at the Alpha who pulled the small pup from her hands, she pushed him until the Viking let go of the pup, who then ran to Steven and clutch his skirt tightly. " _[Kveðja?](Yours?)"_ The king asked with amusement, a smirk taking over his face when the Omega hissed and hide the pup behind him.

 _["Herra minn, við höfum fundið þá, fimmtán alls.](My%20lord,%20we%20have%20found%20them,%20fifteen%20one%20in%20total.)"_ A Viking said pulling the king and Steven's gaze toward the people who were huddling together away from everyone, looking at the queen in confusion and fear, making the king hum at that and turn his eyes to Steven and his child.

 _"[Litli prinsinn.](Little%20prince.)"_ The king rumbled, causing Steven to pull James closer against him almost automatically, but the protective gesture didn't keep the Viking from proceeding. _"[Hvað veistu um rauða höfuðkúpuna](What%20do%20you%20know%20about%20the%20Red%20Skull?)?"_ He asked in his mother tongue, looking at the child who shook while looking at him, the king frown when the child didn't answer him, it seems like the child didn't know his tongue.

 _"[Hann… hann er skrímsli.](He%E2%80%A6%20he%20is%20a%20monster.)"_ The child said in Icelandic which made Johann look at the child in confusion than at Steven, it was only a second before rage clouded the Alpha's eyes, the Omega was teaching the pup a barbaric language behind his back! That caused the Alpha to snarl and he nearly attacked the Omega but he was stopped by the same redhead woman with green eyes… _"[Og](And)…"_ The child looked at the king then at Johann before letting out a shaky breath. _"[Og þú ert ekkert öðruvísi en hann… þú særðir móður mína.](And%20you%20are%20no%20different%20than%20him%E2%80%A6%20you%20hurt%20my%20mother.)"_ The child whispered shakily, but he said these words while looking straight into the Iron King's eyes, making them widen a little before looking at the Omega.

 _"[Mjög vel.](Very%20well)" _The king nodded his head and turn to his advisors. _"[Taktu þjónana til bátanna.](Take%20the%20servants%20to%20the%20boats)" _He said coldly at them, and they stared in disbelief at him for a second, but the redhead soon was snapping at them to do whatever they had been told to do. Steven watched wordlessly as they marched towards the castle servants and ushered them out of the throne room. They whimpered and hugged each other, some feebly resisted, but they all were crying out for Steven and Margaret even begged them to grant the queen mercy for he didn't do anything, that made the king raise his eyebrow and look at the queen with a raised brow.

 _"[Ég mun ekki leyfa þér að gera þá að þrælum.](I%20will%20not%20allow%20you%20to%20make%20them%20into%20slaves.)"_ Steven snarled which only caused the Alpha king to give a dark smile and take a hold of his left wrist, tightly, making Steven flinch at that, trying to continue his glaring at the Alpha hoping he will back down, but it only caused the Alpha to hold tightly into his arm tugging him toward him making the Omega nearly stumble.

"You know, Hydra King of The South, I have met many kings during my voyages." Steven heard the Alpha said as he tightened his hand on Steven's wrist. "And of all the horrible men I faced, you are undeniably one of the most despisings of them all." Steven hissed at the king who starts pulling him toward the doors. "Considered your debts paid, your queen was smart enough to offer a sacrifice, so worry not." Johann pauses a little then he beamed at the thought that he will live to see another day.

The Iron King grunt unhappily when Steven hissed at him and tried to pull his hand away, to hold into his son who was shaking like a leaf when they reached the main entrance where a big muscular and blond man awaited. And Steven held back the need to recoil once the big guy glowered down at them causing his son to choke a sob and hide in his skirt. Steven noticed that this man was the one who came with the dark-haired one his beard was longer than the king's, even allowing it to be braided like the rest of his bright blond hair, and he was looking at Steven and his pup with light blue eyes. A thick hammer was strapped to his black armor's leather belt, and the low rumble of a voice he possessed was enough to send terrifying shivers down Steven's spine, "[ _Hvað með Hydra djöfullinn, konungur minn?_](What%20about%20the%20Hydra%20devil,%20my%20king?)" He growled glaring darkly at Steven. "[ _Er honum leyfilegt að hlaupa frjáls eftir það sem hann gerði?_](Is%20he%20allowed%20to%20run%20free%20after%20what%20he%20did?)" He took a step toward the Omega and his pup which made Steven hiss at the man to back away, only making the Alpha scowl.

 _"[Ég man ekki eftir að hafa sagt það, Þór](I%20do%20not%20remember%20saying%20that,%20Thor.)._" The king smiled darkly a mad glee shining in his eyes that made Steven flinch and bring his child closer to him. "[ _Dreptu þá alla._](Kill%20them%20all)" The king hissed as he pulled Steven with him, and this time Steven rushed to follow him while pulling his son with him, not wanting him to hear what's going to take a place inside of the room.

That caused the burly sentinel smiled deviously and strolled back into the room closing the doors behind him, Steven was able to pick up what he was yelling to rile up the other Vikings. And Steven quickened his step and forced James to do the same as they followed the Viking King out of the castle, but even in their haste, Steven was still able to hear it: the unmistakable noise of a massacre taking place, and Johann's screams echoing through the frigid walls of his castle until they ceased completely.

Steven looked at his shaking son, his heart pounding in his chest harder than it ever was, and he stopped only for a second which made the king tug his arm harder, that caused the Omega to hiss at him as he lowered himself, allowing his son to hang into him as he stood up, carrying his son with one arm, and glaring at the Alpha who was frowning at him.

_He wondered if he really doomed his son and people…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> 1-Ég vona að þeir skeri tunguna fyrir vanþóknun þína þá, hrokafulli hóru son þinn -I hope they cut your tongue for your insolence then, your arrogant son of a whore.  
> 2-Haltu á tungunni, Hydra konungur, áður en þú týnir því. -Hold your tongue, Hydra king, before you end up losing it.  
> 3-Slappaðu af, ekkja. -Calm down, Widow.  
> 4-Það er ekki kominn tími ennþá. -It is not time yet.  
> 5-Eins og þú vilt konung minn. -As you wish my king.  
> 6-heimskur konungur. -foolish king.  
> 7-Brenndu staðinn til jarðar. -Burn the place to the ground.  
> 8-Ef þú gerir þetta ertu ekki betri en hann! -If you do this you are no better than him!  
> 9-Hættu! -Cease!  
> 10-Og hver gætir þú verið, munnlegur? -And who might you be, mouthy one?  
> 11-Til að koma aftur á jafnvægið milli lífs og dauða verður að greiða skuldina í blóð. Hydra konungur tók; Þess vegna verður það tekið frá honum. En til að láta saklaust fólk borga með blóði sínu fyrir glæpi hans… reiði AllFather verður unnin á sálum ykkar í lífinu á eftir. -To re-establish the balance between life and death, the debt must be paid in blood. The Hydra king took; therefore, it shall be taken from him. But to have innocent people pay with their blood for his crimes… the wrath of the AllFather will be wrought upon your souls in the afterlife.  
> 12-Para Mark. -Mating Mark.  
> 13-Stolið minjar eða ekki, allir sem klæðast þessu eru undir vernd minni, þú snertir þá, ég mun ekki hika við að drepa þig. -A stolen relic or not, everyone who wears this is under my protection, you touch them, I will not hesitate to kill you.  
> 14-Leitaðu að öllum; sjáðu hver er með ullarþræði í vinstri úlnliðnum. -Search everyone; see who is wearing a thread of wool in his left wrist.  
> 15-Kveðja?" -Yours?  
> 16-Herra minn, við höfum fundið þá, fimmtán alls. -My lord, we have found them, fifteen one in total.  
> 17-Litli prinsinn. -Little prince.  
> 18-Hvað veistu um rauða höfuðkúpuna? -What do you know about the Red Skull?  
> 19-Hann… hann er skrímsli. -He… he is a monster.  
> 20-Og þú ert ekkert öðruvísi en hann… þú særðir móður mína. -And you are no different than him… you hurt my mother.  
> 21-Mjög vel. -Very well.  
> 22-Taktu þjónana til bátanna. -Take the servants to the boats.  
> 23-Ég mun ekki leyfa þér að gera þá að þrælum. -I will not allow you to make them into slaves.  
> 24-Hvað með Hydra djöfullinn, konungur minn? -What about the Hydra devil, my king?  
> 25-Er honum leyfilegt að hlaupa frjáls eftir það sem hann gerði? -Is he allowed to run free after what he did?  
> 26-Ég man ekki eftir að hafa sagt það, Þór. -I do not remember saying that, Thor.  
> 27-Dreptu þá alla. -Kill them all


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contains, cursing, sadness, a little bit of violence, feelings, fluff; And Steve being a BAMF… And who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.
> 
> P.S: This is an Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamic story, it's also a Medieval story with Viking Tony ^o^
> 
> P.P.S: So a lot of you dear readers asked that I put the translation beside the words in hope of being able to follow the plot closely without interruption… Buuut I got a better idea I hope that you will like. Considering that this story is going to take a place in Iceland and everyone other than the servants working in the Hydra palace knew Icelandic, I made an easy solution.
> 
> When you see the character talks like this: "Talking" that meant they are Vikings and are talking in Icelandic, the Vikings know the Hydra kingdom's language which is English in this case.
> 
> When you see the character talks like this: "Italic" it meant they are the servants from the Hydra kingdom and they are talking in English, which meant that the Vikings who know English will understand them.
> 
> I hope I was able to help by doing this

To say the last Steven was not pleased at all when he was dragged by the Iron King toward the ships like he was some type of cattle, but Steven had to hold his head high, he knows that everyone was depending on him; his son was depending on him! The poor babe was still shaking in his arms hiding his head in Steven's neck while giving small gasps of fear as he held into his whines afraid that someone will turn to them and hurt them if they heard him, and Gods, Steven can't fault his child for thinking like this, not with meeting his people like that.

Steven continued to glare at the king, hoping that he will burn with the power of his harsh look, but the king was uncaring, he just dragged Steven like he was a lamb lead for slaughter when the boats came in sight, Steven's eyes widen a little at the sight of them, it has been years upon years since he last saw a boat made by his people's hands, and it brought longing, an emotion he felt for more than a decade now.

"After you princess…" The king mocked Steven as he drags him and pushes him toward the bridge connecting the ship to the port, which nearly made him stumble and fall in the water, that caused the blond to give the king a harsh look while throwing a curse or two at the man, which only got him a smirk and raised eyebrow from the said man, but Steven didn't care, he held his head high and tightened his grip on his child as he walked on the bridge to board the ship, ignoring the man behind him as best as he can, especially when the man starts commenting to Steven to move fast.

When Steven's feet touched the deck of the ship, his hand was taken roughly once again as he was dragged to where the king wanted him, and Gods how it made Steven's blood boil, and his glare intensifies hoping that the king will feel uncomfortable and let him go _. "My queen!"_ The shouting of the servants as they called for him, telling him that they were alive, made something tight in Steven's chest loose and for relief to take hold of him.

The king though only raise an eyebrow at that and scoffed, nodding his head to the guard responsible for watching the prisoner, ordering him to open the cell in the farthest place from the servants', and all but throw Steven inside as he closed the cell's door, which made the Omega glared at him harshly, hoping that the man will drop dead any moment now.

His action only made the Alpha smirk at him before leaving the cells, leaving Steven and the servants alone, the Omega relax a little when the Alpha was out of his sight, and he looked at his left bruised hand with a scoff, another mark an Alpha leaves, so Steven didn't pay that much attention to it, he just put his left hand on his babe's back and start rubbing it gently while cooing to the baby, it took a while for James to calm down, but when he did, Steven relaxes even more at that and purred gently, which made the pup snuggled into him and give a broken purring sound.

 _"Is everyone here? The children?"_ Steven asked as he walked next to the bars looking at the cells that the servants were thrown into, trying to see his friends' faces hoping that they are fine, that they weren't hurt bad, now Steven can only hope to master a good enough plan to be able to free his people from slavery… it made him shiver at the dark fate that is going to wait for them if Steven's plan didn't work… he wondered if the Iron King will be easy to seduce, because other than his body, Steven has nothing to offer to the man.

 _"We are all here my queen, the children are here."_ Margaret said in a shaky voice as she leans away a little to show Steven Angela and young Philips as they were huddling next to their family members tightly. _"Old Philips is fine too, the bleeding stopped and Morita was able to bandage his head."_ Margaret said which made Steven let out a relieved breath at that and held his son tightly when the young Alpha turns his head to see where Margaret's voice was coming from.

 _"M-Margaret… are you OK?"_ James asked, breath hitching as he saw the woman giving him a small smile and a nod, which made the young boy sniff and nod his head returning to his hidden place that was his mother's neck shivering now and then, relaxing when his mother starts running his hand through his hair and pounced him a little.

The sound of the cellar's door opening made Steven tense as he held his son tightly, he saw Margaret and the rest of his friends back away from the bars, and Steven did too, cooing to James so he will be able to calm the small pup down, Steven's eyes though, they never left the cell's door, waiting to see who came here. The sound of footsteps walking the step of the stairs made Steven roll his eyes as much as it gritted on his nerves, the Omega glared harshly when he finally saw the person who walked down the stairs, it was the same Alpha woman with the red hair that nearly chopped Johann's head… it was a pity she didn't, now he wouldn't see the son of whore dying in front of him.

The Alpha tilted her head and gaze at him up and down, taking his scowl and his protective stand with the child in his arms and the Omega wondered to himself if she was a spy for the king, which with Steven's luck, she definitely was. "Are you done staring like a creep?" Steven finally asked after five minutes of Steven glaring at the woman and her looking at him coldly, and it made Steven's hackle rise, how the woman kept looking like no one's business.

"I am done now." She said and it made Steven's fume that the woman had the gut to give him a smirk as she gazed at the child who turned his head to stare at her. "What is the youngster's name?" Her question was answered by a glare from the Omega, which only caused her to shrug and smile sharply at him, but Steven took victory in the way the woman's eyes were hardened with annoyance.

"Listen closely to me, Alpha." Steven said which made the woman raise her brow but other than that her face turned emotionless as she gazed at the Omega who was glaring at her. "I do not care why you are here, or the kind of information your king sent you to get, but know this, Widow." Steven spate the name he heard the Alpha call the woman with and he can see how her eyes widen a little at that, to anyone but a trained eye, the woman's face would have been the same, but not Steven, never Steven, because if there was one thing known, everyone loved to underestimate him, which usually ended by their death. "If you and your people, especially that king of yours hurt a hair of anyone under my protection… you all will regret it." Steven let his threat hang, and he can see how the Alpha scuff at his words, but the caution in her eyes, made the Omega smirk mockingly and sat on the floor, his relaxed body, making the woman narrow her eyes, but what really made her rush out of the cellar was the murderous eyes the Omega was gazing at her with…

_Steven hoped she will deliver the threat…_

* * *

Nattalegg walked from the cellar to the deck, mind going overload at what she saw and heard from the Omega, trying to make a head or tail of what she witnessed, humming to herself as she saw her fellow brothers and sisters loading their ships with gold and goods they took from the Hydra kingdom before burning it to the ground, taking a dark pleasure when she saw the smoke that resulted from the burning castle rising to the sky.

To say the truth, the king had not sent Nattalegg to get the information she wanted from the Omega, nor she was instructed to torture him and get what they wanted… but she was simply… intrigued… she was intrigued by an Omega who stood with his head held high and gazed at death's face with a glare rivaling even his. She was intrigued by how a single Omega was able to change their king's mind when in fact the king was known to be the most stubborn man to live. And she was intrigued about whom the Omega actually was because not one of her spies told her that the Hydra king was mated or had a child… the Omega was a blank page, and she wondered where his place in all of this was.

When they invaded the Hydra kingdom, they were all instructed to burn the kingdom to the ground, take no survivors, the king had said with dark eyes full of hate and revenge mirrored by every one of them, and they did, they killed everyone in the capital, leaving no old, young, and babes, all were mercilessly slaughtered… and this was not the first time either, they destroyed a lot of allies that stood with the Hydra kingdom, and all of the order was the same, no survivors, no hostages, no slaves, only gold and riches.

Their king ruled with an Iron fist, just like his namesake, the thing that he hated more than the Hydra king himself were rapists, those who take their pleasures without the other party consenting to it, unlike other tribes of their people, their king kill rapists… their first and second raid on the southern lands, they were immature, they killed, they raid and they won… and they were elated, but all of that vanished when their king saw one of their people forcing himself on an Omega, a young one by everyone's standard, still had that baby's fat to his face and still didn't have his first heat… the king went mad after that, made sure to kill the traitor before their eyes, and hang his head from a spear, a reminder for all of them about what he will do if anyone dared to do this again… the Omega, after screaming at them for being monsters, barbarians, beasts, killed himself… everyone still remembers the youngster's face, and Nattalegg was sure that the boy's words were what made everyone despise forcing themselves on others… and it was strange for Nattalegg, to see that she learned this lesson from a child she was supposed to have no sympathy for, but life gave you harsh lessons wither you liked it or not…

But she wondered why the king became soft this sudden as to take the Omega and his people as their slaves when the Alpha himself hates the idea of strangers in his village… a stolen relic… if the Omega was one of their people than Nattalegg would understand why the king wanted to retrieve what was stolen from them, be it an Omega from their people or gold, but if that was true then the king would have ordered her to get the information from the Omega, to know from where he was, to know if he was a traitor or a prize, to know what his end goals were, but the king didn't do that, he just took the Omega and throw him into the cell, by himself! She knows that he at least gave the guard a heart failure when he saw the king walk to the cellar and throw the Omega inside with the rest of the servants.

Nattalegg wonders if the reason for the king's decision was the small child, she has to admit that yes, the youngster reminds her a little bit of Petrus, he has the same blue eyes and hair, but he was pale… too pale to be healthy, just like his mother, and just like the rest of the servants, which informed her that all of them never step a foot outside of the palace, that they were imprisoned there with a no way out… she can understand why the king will soften a little when those teary blue eyes looked at him, especially when it had been a year since they have last been in the village… Petrus was supposed to be six by now, and she knows that the king's heart shrivels at the thought that he missed another important day of his son's life, maybe the youngster was the reason for the king's strangest decision.

She can understand if the king wanted to take the Omega and his child with them, considering that they were one of their people, but the servants? That was strange, but the strangest thing she saw was that the servants never cried for their lives, but for the queen and the child, it made Nattalegg wonders if the Omega was an enchantress, who made the king fall in love with him, but she shook that thought away, if the Omega was such a thing, then Loki would have killed him on the spot, the Alpha with the green eyes didn't tell her anything suspicious about the Omega other than him knowing their tongue.

Though what really made her blood freeze was the runes on the Omega's bicep, runes that the last time they were seen on anyone was decades ago… runes merging together to form the word 'lífið'… life… an Omega that will give life to everything they touched, and Omega that was blessed by the Goddess Frigga herself, an Omega she knew that if he was brought to their village, it meant that they will be regarded as the superior in their homeland… an Omega that if their king mated… will bring power and life to them… Loki informed her that his village deep so deep into the northern mountains, when it snows nine months out of twelve, and the rest of the months are freezing coldness are the homeland of the Omegas with the same runes as that Omega, Asgard, a village that was named after the place their Gods and Goddesses lives in, village that no one knows its place, so modern and strange it said that no sane person ever went to it and return with his mind intact, and those who were born in it were the strongest of all, a place that was said to be the real Asgard, and that mating an Omega from them meaning the blessing of the Gods will be theirs… it made Nattalegg narrow her eyes at the thought of the Omega being from Loki's homeland, and if he was how did Johann's sticky hands fell on one?

"What are you thinking about, Nattalegg?" Klint's voice made the Alpha smile to herself and look at the Omega who was sitting on one of the barrels, cleaning his bow, she couldn't help her heart from warming up at the sight of her Omega and his butchered beard, no matter how much Nattalegg argue with him that Omegas can't grow a facial hair, the Omega was as stubborn as a rock, which was the reason she had to hold her laughter in every time she saw the Omega and his sorry excuse of a facial hair.

"The Omega and his pup…" Nattalegg said which made blond Omega purse his lips and stop cleaning his bow, looking at the Alpha with the red hair, a while of silence passed between the two of them with the two gazing at each other's eyes having a silent conversation before Klint sighed to himself.

"People are talking, about the Omega who changed the king's mind… Loki and Thor are angry, furious, that an Omega who carried runes like that was in Johann's hands, and had his pup too." Klint said in a low voice, his words only meant for Nattalegg's ears, and those words made Nattalegg frown and turned her head when she heard Thor's loud voice, taking in the blooded Thor and Loki, who were glaring at all of those who dared to look at them… it seems that they took their revenge from Johann.

"What about the king?" Nattalegg asked which made the Omega sighed at that and pointed to the ship's wheel, the woman turned her head to see the king behind the wheel, sitting the course for them to return home, glaring at everyone who dared to gaze his way, scaring everyone within ten feet of him, and that was fate if Nattalegg saw any, it made her really wonder…

_Who was that Omega?_

* * *

The boats traveled for four days without stopping, in that time Steven was still in the cellar with his friends, and it made him angry that no one had shown up since that redheaded Alpha, it was like they were all forgotten, but on the other hand, they were giving their meals daily twice a day, which was a miracle considering that they were held as slaves to be traded later for nasty owners who will treat them like they were the scum that walked on earth.

The footsteps coming down the stairs made Steven blink with annoyance, as he grumbled to himself glaring at the fucking dress he was forced into, his expression though, soften a little when his eyes fell on his babe sleeping happily in Steven's lap, being covered by a thin blanket, which caused the Omega to sigh and cover the boy before the blanket fall, thanking the Gods that it was the last month of summer which meant that the weather was still agreeable with them.

"So you are awake, princess." The voice of the king made Steven growl at that and sent the king a nasty glare hoping that the man will vanish from his sight, but the man did nothing but smirk at him, throwing something through the bars, making Steven's eyes fall toward the fabric before the returned to the king. "I advise you to change into this if you do not want to be jumped while wearing that… thing." The king said a sneer on his face as he gazed at the clothes Steven worn, which made the Omega scuff and look at the Alpha with dark eyes.

"What is your goal, Iron King?" Steven hissed as he stood up after he laid his son on the ground and walked toward the bars, glaring at the Alpha hating that the man was taller than him by a few inches. "What do you want? I already told you I will not allow for my people to be turned into slaves." Steven hissed hoping that the useless Alpha will say what he wanted and be done with, his words though made the Alpha give a harsh laugh which made the Omega growl at him especially when his son whine behind him.

"You talk like you have the right to decide your fate." The king said as his eyes gazed at the Omega with an amused look in them which made the Omega growl and hiss at the Alpha, causing the Alpha to smirks darkly. "You amuse me Omega, especially with the way you think, what will you even do when you are behind the bars?" The king asked as he took a step toward the Omega, a laugh leaving him when the Omega snarled and thrust his hand through the bars hoping to catch the Alpha and choke him to death but the man was fast to avoid the raging Omega.

"You are not the first king I plot his death!" Snarled the Omega as he hissed at the man, causing him to pause and look at the growling Omega, who looked like a chained beast waiting for someone to slip before taking the chance and slaughter them all. "If you have not come four days ago it would have been me who killed the Hydra king, so do not take pleasure in a stolen victory, I thought you were better than that." The Omega mocked which made the Alpha growl and stalk toward the Omega, getting enraged when the Omega neither backed away nor flinched when he approached.

"You think you can order me around when you have nothing to trade to save your people, who are you fooling, my queen?" The Alpha said mockingly which made the Omega grip the bars tightly, nearly throwing himself at the Alpha once again to catch the foolish king and kill him this second.

"Do not think highly of yourself, foolish king." The Omega hissed which made the Alpha scowl at that and take a threatening step forward which did nothing but make the Omega glare harder at them. "Me for their freedom, all of them, old, young, and babes." Steven said which made the Alpha pause and raise his brow at that looking at the Omega like he was looking at a strange being, not from their world.

"You are giving up your freedom, for them?" The king asked slowly like he could not believe what his ears were hearing, and maybe he did not, after all, one of his people, was protecting the Hydra's, it made the king rage at that. "You are giving your freedom, for people who always call us barbarians, who attacked our people, killed our men and woman, raped our Omegas, and tortured our children before killing them, _them_! Hydra's servants?" The king said loudly, nearly shouting, which made the people behind him jump and back away from the bars, even the guard flee, fearing that he will be killed if he stayed and the king spotted him.

The Omega looked at the Alpha harshly, not fearing what the Alpha will throw at him next, after all, he was used to people like this, arrogant kings who think they can rule the world and bend everything to their will. "They would have never served a tyrant willingly, they too, suffered from their family being killed and raped and were forced to work under the same people who did the unspeakable to them daily, I am offering you a deal, I will become your slave in exchange for their freedom… I know that you realize how much value I hold." Those words made the king seethe in rage and he pulled the Omega's left arm through the bars harshly, making the Omega's head hit the bars, an action that gained him curses and threats from the prisoners behind him and a glare from the said Omega, but the king didn't care, the Omega's words rub him the wrong way.

The Alpha looked at the runes decorating the Omega's bicep, rubbing them harshly trying to see if the Omega engraved them himself to pass as one of them, but the mark was real, that much the Alpha can say, and it was old… too old, maybe a decade and a half since the Omega was marked with those runes. "How did you gain these runes?" The Alpha finally asked letting the Omega's arm go, which made the Omega pull his arm away from the Alpha's grip and glared at him.

"I saved someone's life, and gained them in the process." The Omega said shortly, which made the Alpha scowl at the answer but he ended up crossing his arms and looking at the Omega for a long time before he tilted his head to the side as if thinking hard about something, the Omega's heart pounded in his chest, waiting for the Alpha's final words, praying for Frigga and Loki that they will listen to him and help him save the innocent lives of his friends.

"He must be an important someone." The king ended up saying after a while of silence, looking at the Omega up and down before a dark smile took over his face. "Your freedom for theirs, Aye? Fine I will take your deal; for your sake, I hope your son knows how to clean well." The Alpha said which got him a snarl from the Omega.

"That was not the deal!" The Omega snarled and hissed which made the Alpha give a dark look as he leaned toward the Omega making the Omega growl at him and hiss, hoping that the Alpha will drop dead and relieve Steven from the headache that took over him.

"I make the rules here, little Omega, I can choose to turn your people into slaves, you know I am sure that the brunette Beta woman will make a good living as a whore, the small girl can follow her footsteps too, the men will make a good addition to work in the fields, from dawn to dusk nonstop, the Omegas… I am sure some of my people will love to have someone who will warm their beds… it is an easy choice, do not make it hard on yourself, you and your son coming to work with me as my slaves, and I promise you that no harm shall befall your people, I will even provide a house and jobs for them they will be able to live from… or you can choose your and your son's freedom, you can finally return to your village, see your loved ones and enjoy the rest of your life in peace, I will even give you half of the gold we took from the Hydra kingdom… you can finally be free." The Alpha said gently, trying to make the Omega see reason here, trying to save him from a life of being forced to slave himself and his son just so he can save a few of Johann's slaves, promising half of the Hydra's kingdom treasure to the Omega was a little overboard, but the Alpha was going to think of it as a compromise for the Omega for staying with Johann's for years and being forced to have his pup… The Alpha nearly smirks in pleasure when he saw the doubt painting the Omega's eyes, and he knows that if he offered anyone this deal, they will take it without looking back, after all, no one was foolish to be forced to pay for crimes that weren't his.

Steven bite the inside of his cheek as he heard the Alpha's words, as much as he hated himself for thinking about the deal for even a second, a part of him couldn't stop a traitorous thought from entering his head, he could finally return home, he could finally see his village after years, he could finally see him! And he will finally raise his son without a fear, enjoying their life with no Alpha to order them around. Steven pursed his lips and turns his back to the Alpha, walking toward the small pup that was awake and looking at the exchange that happened between the Alpha and the Omega clutching the blanket tightly in his small arms. "What do you think, James?" The Omega smiled a little at the pup, saying his words loudly as he looked at the Alpha with a glare in his eyes.

"I know how to clean well, Mama, Margaret taught me how." The pup peeped out which made the Alpha's eyes widen with shock and for his jaw to fall a little, then anger clouded his eyes as he looked at the Omega's smug smirk, a growl left the Alpha and he nearly screamed at the foolish Omega and his pup who just wasted the chance of a lifetime in happiness for lowly slaves.

"Fine!" The Alpha snarled as he hit the bars with his fists making a loud bang that made everyone jump, everyone but the Omega who was glaring harshly at the Alpha. "You got what you are after foolish Omega! Your people are granted their freedom, the only thing you shall worry about from now on is your ability to cook and clean, and hope that your son is as good as he claimed." The Alpha hissed as he turned away from the Omega, snarling at the servants making them jump in fear before he stalks toward the stairs, climbing them fast hoping that some fresh air will calm his fried nerves.

The king's eyes narrowed when he saw that Loki and Nattalegg were waiting for him near the cellar's door, an amused smile taking over Loki's face, while Nattalegg's eyes were wide with disbelieve. "Asgardian protects their people, no matter who they are, you shouldn't have made the Omega into a slave my king… I hope you enjoy burned food for the rest of his stay." Loki said with laughter in his voice, which made the king snarl at the Alpha and push him out of his way, continuing his plan of going to the deck and calming himself before returning to the Omega and kill him for his foolish decision.

_The king was still cursing even when they reached the land…_

* * *

_"What did he want, my queen?"_ Margaret asked as she leaned on the bars gazing around the place like a frightened dear inspecting the place for any predators, which made Steven's heart give a small pang at the fear he saw in Margaret's eyes, Margaret who did not fear the Hydra king himself was left shivering by the sight of the Iron king alone.

 _"It is alright Margaret everything is fine, I told you I will handle them, now you are free."_ Steven said with a smile, which made everyone's eyes widen like they could not believe what their ears were hearing. _"I talk with the king and we came to an agreement, you are going to be provided with housing as well as jobs to help you gain a living, everything is going to be fine do not worry."_ Steven could hear a sob or two at the news, a lot of them were smiling happily at each other with tears in their eyes, and it made Steven happy to see his friends happy.

 _"What about you and Prince James, my queen?"_ An old voice said, making Steven turn to old Philips as the man leaned on the bars looking at him, his head bandaged informed Steven that the hit he gained from Johann was harder than it looked, the old man's question made Steven pause at those words... what is he to say?

 _"We came to an agreement…"_ Steven left it at that which made everyone quiet down and look at the queen, the happy mood they felt vanish in a blink of an eye as they looked at the queen who refused to look at anyone. _"A trade, I work for the king and you gain your freedom._ " Steven finally broke and said when he saw Margaret glaring at him with tears in her eyes daring him to lie to her.

 _"Why would you do that?"_ Margaret screamed as she looked at the Omega, his eyes wide and wild refusing to believe that the Omega sold himself to the Iron King to gain their freedom, was it not enough? The queen has been under Johann's thumb for over a decade, and now he treaded that prison for another? Another that not one of them knew about! _"Call him back! Call him back and cancel the agreement! We will work for him, you run away from here to your home my queen!"_ Margaret's words were mirrored by many, which made happiness bloom in Steven's heart as he looked at them with a happy yet sad look.

 _"I won't."_ Steven ended up saying which got an enraged scream from Margaret, but the Omega didn't give it a mind, he just stood up and went deeper into the cell raising the fabric the Iron King left for him a relieved smile twitched on his lips when he saw that they were pants and tonic with leather shoes, he then wore the pants under the dress, grumbling to himself when the dress got in his way, which Steven ended up ripping it to be able to wear the pants without some frilly fabric getting in his way. _"My people's way are harsh, none of you would survive a month in their land, the most you can hope for if the king turned you to slaves is having an understanding master who would not lash you for not knowing our tongue."_ Steven said finishing with wearing his pants and start ripping the top part of his dress, lips twitching up when he saw James's face flushed as he looked away from his mother, hiding behind the blanket, it was the first time his babe saw him in anything but a dress.

 _"E-even so! We cannot make you do this! And will you stop for a minute and look at me!"_ Margaret squeaked at Steven, which made Steve get rid of the top of the dress and look at Margaret only wearing his pants and pendant which made everyone squeak in embarrassment as they turn around to give him privacy, only Margaret who spent that time looking at him, having looked at Steven while he was naked numerous of times.

 _"Margaret."_ Steven said harshly as he wore his tonic, looking at the woman with a look that told her to stop in her wake, which made the Beta's lips wobble a little at that, but Steven's face was tired, so tired it made her stop. _"You will be killed, all of you, just for being forced to work with the Hydra's king, but me… I have a chance they were my people before that."_ that got a sniff from Margaret as the woman let out a sob.

 _"What about Prince James?"_ Margaret finally manage to gather herself to say, and Steven's heart hurts at the idea that his babe was forced into the life of servitude, but looking at his babe, the small Alpha just gave Steven a smile, and the Omega couldn't help but mirror that beautiful smile… his baby was so grown-up for his age…

_He hoped he didn't sign his baby's death…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> Finally, the second chapter is here!
> 
> And yup, Tony is an asshole in this one… poor Steve and Bucky!
> 
> By the way, old Philips is Chester Philips, while younger Philips is Phil Coulson. 
> 
> And yes, Tony is tall in this one, he is 6'6 while Steve is 6'3...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contains, cursing, sadness, maybe a little bit of violence, Tony and Steve fighting like cats and dogs, unwelcomed surprises! And who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

It took them two extra days to reach the land, and in those days, Steven made sure to spend talking and teaching his friends a little about what they to expect in his people's lands, not knowing if he will be granted the chance to meet them once again when they were finally inland, so Steven taught them about his people's ways, how to not offend them, how to deal with their currency, the kind of food they eat, they kind of people they have, how to just lower your head and ignore arrogant warriors, how to never ever walk alone in the village but in a pair of two, last someone got the idea that they can torment them because they were slaves of the Hydra king… all the while he taught his son what to do and how to clean something, how to rush to him or Margaret and their friends if something happened, thanking the Gods when his smart baby just nodded his head and took everything in.

Steven knew when they reached the shore, after all, the energy was buzzing inside of the ship, everyone was in high spirit, even the guard, the only one who has a grim look on their faces were the Hydra servants, especially because reaching the shore meant that they will possibly lose their Queen, especially with the Iron King being involved, something that no one wanted to think about, someone that everyone fear will use and hurt their queen like Johann did, which was in the realm of possibility considering the northerners' reputation, that left nothing to be desired.

They waited for over an hour before someone came in and to Steven's displeasure; it was the Iron King himself and his advisors who showed up, the king going directly toward Steven's cell, while the advisors went to the servants. "Did you change your mind?" The king asked, just like how he has been asking the same question for two days now, something that always got him a harsh glare from Steven, which caused the Alpha to snarl at him, and Steven… well, he was used to this kind of Alphas so it didn't faze him not one a bit.

"You know, you sound like a foolish parrot repeating the same Sentence only to get the same answer." Steven mocked back, and he can feel the shock coming from the advisors behind the king, just as the man's face turned dark and his eyes murderous while he was looking at Steven, glaring harshly at him hoping that the Omega will take his words back, which only made the Omega hum and raise his head, looking at the Alpha with the corner of his eyes… the picture of arrogance, which only made the Alpha glower at him and thrust the door open ordering him with a harsh voice to get out, that made Steven lower himself to raise his son in his arms and walked out of the cell, only to feel a tight hold on his right arm making him wince, especially when the king starts dragging him as he walked out of the cellar to the ship and then off of the ship to the land, all the while Steven was keeping a careful eye on his friends who were being led by the advisors behind the king and Steven.

Once the touched the land, Steven's eyes widen a little as he looked at the village before him, it was the first time he saw a village like this, big houses surrounded by greenery, the village surrounded by three huge mountains on three sides while the fourth side dominated by the sea, a village with the best defenses someone could ask for, and it was beautiful, it reminds him of home, and Steven wondered if he walked to the left of the bakery, he wondered if he will see his house where he had left it, but Steven shook that thought away, after all, this was not his village, just another one who looked like his home. "Welcome you Mantta, foolish queen." The Iron King said, but Steven didn't give a mocking reply in return, still taking in the beauty and how the village and houses surrounded itself with greenery and trees, the perfect balance between modern and living with nature.

"Father!" The sound of a delightful child made Steven blink and turn his gaze toward the sound, feeling the king letting go of his arm and search for the sound too, and then Steven saw him, a child no older than his James, probably the same age, running through the crowd of people until he reached the Iron King jumping in the Alpha's arms when he did, which made the Omega raise his brow at that, especially when the Alpha's demander soften and he held the pup tightly crooning something in his ear.

"You have grown!" The king said as he looked at the small boy which made the babe give a happy grin of his own that fell when his eyes turned to Steven and James, the small pup was looking at the boy in the king's arm with curiosity, which was something that made the king's pup shy away and hide his face in the king's neck which made the king frown and send a warning glare to the Omega, making the Omega narrow his eyes at him and hiss hoping that the man will keep his filthy misleading reasons to himself, though the king did whisper something in the boy's ear making him unlatch himself from his hiding place to look at the Omega and pup once more.

"So you finally return, Starkad!" The joyful voice made the Omega turn to the caller to see a woman with a fiery red hair just like the woman with the green eyes but this woman has a blue instead, not far away behind her was a man with dark skin like coal and dark eyes that were looking at Steven with suspicion. Though the Omega paid that look no mind, after all, he was at the end of that look one too many in all of his years of life, though it was interesting to learn that the Iron King's name was 'Starkad' a name that caused a pang in his heart, he shook that thought away just like he shook it for more than two decades.

"Magna, Jamti, look what we have here!" The king said with a burst of booming laughter as he went toward his… whatever they were… and greeted them, getting smirks in return from the two, Steven doesn't know how long he stood in his place holding his son, but it was more bearable then talking with the king, especially when his friends stood beside him and refused to let him go, Margaret even clutched the sleeve of his tunic, which made Steven give the woman a reassuring smile.

"So you brought slaves?" The one with dark skin 'Jamti' said which made Steven turn his face toward the man and glared at him with the power of a thousand suns, which made the Alpha raise his eyebrow and look at the king, who was glaring at the Omega causing the Omega to direct his glare to the foolish king, no one knows how long the two of them glared at each other hoping that the other will burst into flames, but by the end of their match everyone was shifting uncomfortably away from the two.

"One slave and the rest of them are workers… Magna, if you will please find jobs and a house for them…" The king spate through his teeth like saying those words were like a poison he was forced to drink and was trying to spit it out, something that gave Steven pride as he straightens himself and gave the king a mocking innocent smile, which gained him a hiss from the king, like an angry lion who got his tail squashed by a rock.

Steven can feel everyone pausing at the king's words, from the people who came to greet their family members, to those who were moving the riches and gold, all of them were gazing at the king like he has told them that he was the heir to Asgard, though the Alpha with the red hair and blue eyes shook her shock first and turned around, snapping orders which made everyone move hastily last they were punished. "Why the change of heart, my friend?" Jamti whispered in the king's ear making the Alpha purse his lips and turn his eyes toward him ignoring the Omega who was still glaring at the king.

"To teach that foolish Omega a lesson…" Starkad hissed which made the man furrow his brows, already planning on asking Nattalegg or Klint about what took a place, feeling that Starkad was too worked up to tell him the real story of why he decided to take slaves or in this case _'workers'_ when he was known to never take any survivor not even a babe recently birth… except… Jamti sighed at that and returned his gaze to the Omega that was surrounded by his people as they tried to shield him away from everyone's eyes. "Come on foolish princess, we do not have the whole day for you to pretty up!" Starkad snapped at the Omega which got him glares and hisses from the people surrounded the said Omega.

"Shut your yapping hole, arrogant Alpha, this realm does not stop for you no matter how much you order it!" Snapped the Omega back which made Jamti blink at that in shock looking at his friend to see that he was back to glaring at the Omega like he was some unpleasant creature he stumbled upon in his voyage, though the smirk on Loki's face as he eyed the Omega with interest stumped him, considering that the green eyes Alpha showed no interest in anyone…

_This as much as he hated to say, was going to be interesting…_

* * *

As much as Steven hated following that arrogant Alpha, a deal is a deal and he must honor it, so Steven followed that Alpha, while glaring at the back of his head hoping that he will burn to the ground and end Steven's suffering, but as always life wasn't fair, and Steven was forced to follow the arrogant and useless Alpha, but the Omega tried to not glare at the Alpha with such an obvious way, not because he was afraid of the Alpha's people after all the Omega made sure to insult Johann in front of his subjects, but the Omega toned down his frightful glare because the king's pup was looking at him and James with wondering wide blue eyes, blue like his babe, hiding in his father's neck every time Steven's eyes caught his, but James took it as a fun way to pass the time, waving to the king's pup when he raised his head to look at them, making the small pup pause a little before waving back to James.

Steven had to hold his smile at that as he kissed James's head, it was maybe the first time for the small Alpha to meet someone his age. Angela and young Philips, it was true they were young, but they were still older than his James, Angela being 10 summers old while young Philips being 8 autumns and will turn to nine in two months, unlike his six winters old babe, who was still curious at the wonders of the world, but was forced to act much older than he was, maybe spending a little time with the king's pup will do him wonders… Steven hoped that the babe was not like his father.

"We are here…" The king said which made Steven stop in his tracks and look at the house in front of him, it was probably the biggest house in the whole village made from wood and stone and had a modern look to it similar to the southern palaces and their many rooms, not only was it big, but it was the farthest away from the center of the village, on the outskirts with the forest behind it, and Steven was sure if he wanted he could plant a vegetable and a fruit garden behind the house, and maybe he will see a well in the back garden too… such a beautiful house owned by such an arrogant character… fitting for a king… "You will follow the rules of the house, you do not, you get punished as simple as that…" Starkad said as he walked inside the house making the Omega follow him with a scowl on his face. "You wake up before dawn and you start cleaning with your brat, no ifs, no buts, morning meal better be served at Tierce and you make sure not to be late, after that you will return to cleaning the house, if you are done then you are to clean the gardens, then the stables, also wash the clothes and clean the furs and linings daily, and make sure to cook the evening meal at None, evening meals are shared either in the dining house, or near the fire pits so make sure you bring the ingredients with you, there are forbidden rooms you must never enter, and if you or your brat do you will be punished, the rooms are locked so do not think of opening them I will know…" Starkad said throwing Steven a pointed look which made the Omega glared at the Alpha. "The outhouse is not that far from here… you only get to sleep if you are finished with your chores, so do not think about slacking, you will take care of Petrus before taking care of your brat, and remember if you talked back you will be punished if you break anything you will be punished if you steal anything you will be punished, and if you tried to run away you and your little friends will all be punished, and that is a promise." The king said while he glared at the Omega causing the Omega to roll his eyes at him while biting his tongue in hope of not saying something he will regret.

"Is that all or is there something else I should be aware of?" Steven asked through his grinding teeth, already knowing that the king gave him an impossible schedule to follow considering how big the house and the gardens are, especially the garden if it already has a stable in it, Steven knew that he will work before dawn even broke to Matins if he wanted to finish the work that the arrogant Alpha gave him, these kinds of chores need at least three other people with Steven to finish in time.

The Alpha only scowl darkly at Steven and walked up the stairs glancing darkly at the Omega ordering him to follow the man. "This is your room…" The Alpha said when they reached the end of the stairs and the Omega pursed his lips at the bare space in front of him having nothing but a few furs in the farthest corner of the room as a substitute of a bed Steven bite the inside of his cheek and raise his eyebrow at the mocking and knowing look in the king's eyes and he went to the window near the fur and opening it to see that he was in the attic of the house… a big house indeed to have three stories in it. "You can change your mind, you can go back on your deal and return home no one will think less of you if you did, we both can forget about this, I will even escort you to your family… just say the word…" Starkad said with a gentle voice hoping that the Omega will regain his mind and stop this foolishness right here, right now, without humiliating himself more than he already did.

"Get out of my room, foolish king, I will start working after I rest." Steven said which made the Alpha hold back his snarl, only because his son was clutching his armor, and Gods above how Starkad wanted to scream at the Omega for being a foolish, suicidal, _traitor_! For taking those… those... nothing but bags of meat side! The king curled his mouth into a sneer as he gazed at the Omega's unflinching eyes.

"Don't be late…" He hissed before rushing downstairs, making as much noise as he can, too angry to care about anything, even the shaking boy that was clinching to his furs and hiding his face in the Alpha's neck. The Omega watched the king with pursed lips trying to stop his hiss that want to get out of his mouth…

_He will make that arrogant Alpha regret the day he was born!_

* * *

Just like Steven thought, trying to finish a week's worth of work in one day is near impossible, even with the help of his baby who refused to let him work alone with no help, which as much as it was sweet, the Omega knew it was taking a lot from his babe. Working for that arrogant king was tiring and it was mentally draining, and the Omega knew that the king was doing it on purpose, trying to make him back away on his word, waiting for him to quit and condiment his friends' lives to Hel, but Steven will not do that, he will show that arrogant bastard what he was made of.

To try and finish as much work as he can, Steven had to function on four hours of sleep, which was tiring and draining on his body, especially with the kind of work the Iron King forced upon him. He has to wake up hours before dawn to start his work, cleaning the place from top to bottom, starting with his bare room which needs a little maintained as it was that the only thing he had in his room was the furs he and his son sleep on and the few pieces of clothes the king 'generously' given to him and his son. Steven always made sure to let his babe sleep for a few more hours before he has to wake him up at Prime when he had to wake the king's son, a strange little boy he was, always silent, a boy of a few words, a shy one at that, who spent all of his time in the gardens with no friends, though his company was far more pleasant than his father's, an Alpha who doesn't know how to treat a babe right unless he was teaching him how to work with fire and metal in the workshop he has in the back of the house, and doesn't even have an Omega to help him take care of the babe, which made Steven pity the child for having a harsh Alpha as a father.

Finishing the attic and the second story, Steven then had to make the morning meal, which the Omega made sure to burn to coal, which always made the Alpha scream and rage at him and Steven's excuse was always the same. "You order me to cook, but you never asked me if I know how to cook." He always says that while widening his eyes innocently as he looked at the man, which made the said man growl and stalk out of the house with his son going to eat somewhere else, same for the evening meal, which will give Steven a little bit of precious time to cook something for him and his babe, to eat without the burning coal he tried to sale to the king as food. Then he will end up stripping the clothes and head to the river in the forest to wash them and then hang them on the ropes in the back of the garden to dry up before sunset so he will return them inside the house.

Finishing his wash, the Omega then will go to clean the stables and take care of the horses, feeding them if the one responsible for them didn't show up, which they never did ever since Steven start working under the Iron King's thumb, slacking in their work and leaving Steven to handle the downfall, finishing with the stables, the Omega will start working on the gardens making as much use as he can with the last daylight of the day before he was forced to return home and make the evening meal, which once again he will get yelled at for how bad his skill was at cooking, then the Omega will return to clean the house once again, this time cleaning the first story while ignoring the rooms he was forbidden to enter, which as always his work ended up a little bit after Matins, which got him a few hours of sleep at best.

His schedule was tiring and draining, leaving him no time to catch his breath and rest for a few seconds or go and check on his friends to see how they had fared in the last two fortnights he was forced to separate from them and leaving them to care for themselves while he cared for that useless man who called himself an Alpha, Steven can even say that his health was taking a little turn for the worst, always feeling dizzy and tired, sometimes even having shortness of breath that he couldn't indulge a few seconds of rest to catch his breath unless he wanted to be screamed at.

Steven coughed as he spat the foul taste in his mouth, having retched not a few minutes ago, making Steven frown at that thinking that he may be falling ill, which was not a good sign at all especially with the Iron King watching him for any misstep like a hawk watching his prey. It happened when Steven was tending to the garden, the dizziness that was followed by nausea, and then Steven was running to the woods behind the house, hiding behind a tree as he retched, groaning in disgust and pain, leaning on the tree behind him after he was done, burying the evidence of his sickness with a few layers of dirt.

Steven took a few shaky breaths as he leaned on the rough barks, looking at the sky that was covered by branches and leaves that were letting a few beams of lights through, making the Omega close his eyes for a second as he breathes through his nose scrunching his eyebrows at the disgusting taste that stayed in his mouth wondering if he had time to go and get a sip of water from the well not that far from the house.

The sound of branch breaking made the Omega blink his eyes tiredly and look at where he thought the sound came from, blinking when he saw no one in sight, it was probably a squirrel, that was all Steven could think of as he stood intending to head back to the garden and finish his work, wondering if he really plans on bothering himself with cooking when he already knew that the Iron King will end up screaming at him, it was a wonder that he didn't catch on Steven burning his food on purpose.

Steven paused in his walk back with a frown on his face. "When was the last time?" Steven thought to himself with furrowed brows, wondering when the last time he bleeds was… continuing the days, Steven pales as he discovered that he was a week late, a week late and his heat was a month ago and he didn't bleed after it… suddenly the fatigue and nausea made since, his want for more food but always stopping himself last the king discovered he was using more than normal while making food, him always looking at the lining and soft clothes wondering which was the softest to make a nest… Steven shook his head and gave a nervous laugh at that, he was probably paranoid, probably got the numbers wrong, and that he will start bleeding today because there was no way… no way!

Steve returned to the gardens indulging in his need for a sip of water before returning to finish his chores, sighing in relief when the king flat out told him to not even think about cooking tonight, which gave Steven the time to rest and catch his breath, making sure to cook something simple for him and his babe who was trying hard not to fall asleep, too tired from trying to help Steven in the gardens.

And for once Steven was grateful for being able to finish his chores before Compline which gave him a lot of time to rest, humming a toneless lullaby to his son who held his pendant in his hands, blinking his eyes open every time he closed them. "Mama…" James whispered after a while making Steven hum and look at his son who was furrowing his brows. "Why can I not smell your scent anymore?" James asked in a confused voice, his words causing Steven's muscles to lock in shock, fear rising inside of him as everything made sense. "Mama?" James called out but Steven couldn't even move a muscle as the horror of what his son informed him finally sink…

_He was pregnant…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> Poor Steve and James!
> 
> Now, to the 'Did you know?!' I decided to install in my historic work ;P
> 
> For those who got confused by my wording of the time. In medieval times most peasants or farmers would not have had a great need to know precisely what hour it was and would have divided their day according to the passage of the sun (They mostly deal with hours, their times don't have minutes in it considering that it was near impossible for them to know the specific time). I used the time used for the monastic communities but by no means, this meant that there is a monastic religion in the fic considering that Vikings worshipped their Gods from Asgard. I just use this time because it will be easier than using sand clocks, water clocks, and a well-trained biological clock, the earliest clock in history was made in the 1320s and it was an astronomic clock.
> 
> Matins — late at night or at midnight
> 
> Lauds — at 3 a.m. or at dawn
> 
> Prime — around 6 a.m.
> 
> Tierce — around 9 a.m.
> 
> Sext — at midday
> 
> None — around 3 p.m.
> 
> Vespers — around 6 p.m. or after dinner
> 
> Compline — around 9 p.m. or before bed


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contains, cursing, sadness, violence, child abuse (Not by Steve or Tony) thoughts of abortion, assault, a triggering chapter so don't read the last part of it if you got triggered easily! All reviews are appreciated.

Steven could only hum gently to his babe, rocking him to sleep; his muscles relaxed every time the little pup let out a content sigh and snuggle closer to him. The Omega didn't want to think about the meaning of his babe's words, he didn't want to think about the possibility of him being pregnant in this place, and how did that even happen? Steven was so careful… he made sure to mix the herbs himself, herbs that took Steven a long time to gather, and even longer time to prepare so that no pregnancy will happen, herbs that didn't fail the omega for over six years. It made the Omega rage at that, hurt and pain warring inside of him, and he just wanted to scream… scream at how unfair the world was for making him bite more than he can take…

But the truth was Steven was scared… he was really scared, not only he was carrying a child he did not want, but he was… a slave… a slave to a man that was one of the reasons he lost a child in the past, a man that wouldn't hesitate in ordering Steven to get rid of his child, not that Steven wanted the child in the first place, but if the king knew about him being with a child, then if he thought that being the man's slave was tiring, then what to come will be the straw that broke Steven.

He should get rid of the child, it will be so easy, getting rid of a child that will bring nothing but pain and hurt and possibly hurt his friends and James. What need did Steven have for a child that didn't take its first break? A child that was the Hydra King's… but that will be a little biased, after all, he did have a child from that monster, a child with a big heart and even big dreams and hopes… a child that was the reason Steven was sane until this moment…

But what is he to do? What is he to do when the king will soon know about the pregnancy? Will he beat him? The King still has not raised a hand to Steven, only because the Omega kept his head down and did what the man wanted from him, cleaning and cooking and taking care of him and his child. Would he be the reason that Steven lose his unborn? It would be easy for the king to make him lose the babe if he didn't want to raise a hand, he only had to bed and knot him and then pull out while still knotting… it would hurt, it will make Steven hold into his cries of pain as tears trickle down his face, it will make the Omega wish for death as he moans in pain, and hope that the physical and mental pain of pulling a knot will go… but it will do the trick. His body will get rid of the child in his womb, preparing for another one… a child from a strong and capable Alpha… and in a week's time, he will fall in heat, and by then not even Steven can stop that heat if he didn't find the herbs he wanted in time.

Steven closed his eyes tightly pulling his son toward his body, hoping that the babe's scent will stop his shaking, and the tears that were trapped behind his eyelashes… what will happen now? Will the Iron King take this as a chance to make Steven do what he wants? Will he take his unborn babe as a hostage? Threatening Steven and his friends if the Omega didn't do what the man wants? And Steven wouldn't even be surprised if the king did that, after all, this was the way that kings this day work, and if the Iron King did that, then Steven wouldn't even be that stumped, after all, the Hydra King did use the same barging, he took so many innocent people, slaughtering and raping them in front of the Omega that was too dangerous to even stand near, hoping to weaken the Omega's will or at least soften him a little with fear… but the Omega always snarled at them and thrashed like a beast in the cell they have thrown him in, refusing to bow to anyone… until those wide teary eyes gazed at him, filled with so much hate and want for revenge, thirst for the blood of a king that took the only family the pup knew…

The Omega sat on the bed after letting go of his babe, sleep refusing to came to him, making the Omega let out a shaky breath, covering his baby in furs before he stood up, walking on silent feet, not making any noise as he took a step after step, planning to go to the fire pit that warm the house and prepare a herbal drink to soothe his frayed nerves.

Walking down the stairs, Steven paused when his eyes fell on the king's pup. The small boy was sitting on the steps while leaning on the wall behind him, letting out a huff of breath now and then as he curled his body into a ball, the boy was asleep, that's what Steven gathered when he kneeled the babe and touched him, and it made the Omega frown at the reason of why the babe was sleeping here instead of his room.

It made Steven's eyes darken at the thought of the king sending his son to spy on him, and the Omega wanted to head toward where the king was and scream at him, scream at him for being a cruel person, a bad father, and a heartless monster, Steven has so much more he wanted to scream at the man for, for what he did to Steven and his friends, but the Omega gathered himself and let out a sigh, taking a gentle hold of the small pup and standing up planning to return the pup to his room.

The change of position made the pup whine, but a few seconds later he hides his face in Steven's neck letting out a broken purr in happiness, making the Omega hum a little at that and start walking down the stairs, humming to the boy gentle as he headed to the said boy room, putting him in his bed before covering him with his furs, leaving the room and closing the door after.

Walking down Steven tense when his eyes fell on the king who was sitting near the fire pit, gazing at the fire with a thoughtful look on his face, and Steven wondered what he is to do, should he go back to his room, or should he walk in like nothing has changed when in fact everything has changed in the span of a few minutes.

Steven bite his lower lip and squared his shoulders, walking inside like he owned the room, not caring about the eyes that raised to take him in or the face that turned into a frown when the man saw Steven walk inside the storage room, taking a wooden mug and a few herbs, before walking toward the pit when there was a kettle with boiling water, and in the back of his mind he wondered if it was the Alpha who boiled it, Steven relaxed a little when he noticed that the king has a wooden mug of his own.

"I did not know that you were capable of making herbal drink without burning it to ashes, princess." The king said as he took the Omega, the blond man was blowing gentle on his drink before taking a sip, humming a little before he throws the Alpha an unimpressed look, which the king pressed his lips tightly at the action, not wanting to start another screaming match with the Omega while the children were asleep.

"There is a lot that you do not know about me, foolish king." The Omega said as he took another sip, and the only reason that the Alpha did not snap at the Omega for his disrespect was the tired tone the Omega spoke in, it made the Alpha pause and take in the Omega, wondering what took a place for the Omega to not snap at the Alpha with fire in his words like he always does. "I am not working tomorrow…" Steven said after a while of silence, his words made the Alpha raise his head to look at him once more a frown painting the Alpha's face at his words

"I do not think that you are in any position that can grant you any wish you want." The king said with a cold voice and narrowed eyes making the Omega look at him with harsh eyes, and the Alpha despite himself, he was a little excited to see what sharp words the Omega will throw his way, what kind of risk the Omega will take just to protect his pride.

Steven looked at the man wanting to take the hot kettle and throw at his face while watching as the man screamed at the burns and pain he will get, but the Omega pressed his lips tightly, already knowing that the Alpha wanted the Omega to react like a savage so he doesn't care about the punishment he will serve to his friends and babe because for one he was not breaking their deal. "Let me phrase my words then, I am not asking, I am demanding." The Omega stressed his words like he was talking to a child, an action that made a snarl appear on the Alpha's face, but the man stayed in his place looking at the Omega with narrow eyes. "I think that we both know that I will not crack and accept your offer, just as we both know that it is impossible to finish a week worth of work in one day, but as you can see, I managed… you asked me to be your slave in exchange for my people's freedom, but until now I have yet to see any truth that you followed through your promise." The Omega said through gritted teeth his grip tightening on the mug in his hands.

The Alpha tilted his head to look at the Omega, a frown taking over his face and deepened when the Omega gazed at his eyes with a fire burning deep into his blue eyes, making the Alpha lean back and let out a harsh sigh through his nose. "Thank the Gods I am in a good mood today, princess." The king snapped, causing the Omega to huff at him, but he still didn't take his eyes away from the Alpha. "Because I am feeling generous today, I will allow you to go see your friends tomorrow, I will even lessen from your burden of work, by not cleaning the stables anymore, what do you think?" The king said, already feeling a headache coming, though, he wouldn't tell the Omega he was going to lessen his workload because he found some of his workers slacking off and giving their workload to the Omega, making the man work three times the amount that the king wanted him to work… even if the Alpha wanted to break him, he didn't want to do it this way, it was making the Omega more stubborn then softening him.

"What is the catch?" The Omega asked, already knowing that the Alpha wouldn't have given him such a generous offer without wanting something in return, and Steven tensed a little, already knowing what the Alpha wanted, what _all_ Alphas wanted for their generosity.

"I ask a few questions and you answer them, easy is it not?" The king asked with a smirk, which made the Omega blink at that a little not expecting the man to ask that of him considering that he was his ' _Master_ ' and an arrogant Alpha that the Omega wouldn't mind showing him his place, but actually, the Alpha's request was not a hardship, so the Omega shrugged and nodded his head. "Where is your family, princess? I am sure they would have searched for you high and low, especially with those runes." The Alpha said as he pointed to the Omega's covered arm, making the Omega look away from the Alpha, his hands tightening on the mug once more.

"… They are dead…" Steven finally said after a while, swallowing and turning to the kettle, busying himself with making another cup of herbal drink for himself, his words though made the king pause, for the Alpha already knew that this was a possibility, considering that no Omega of his people will leave with the southern monsters unless they were forced.

"How old are you?" The Alpha asked with an interested tone, making the Omega huffed, though the Alpha did nothing but smirk and hide it behind his cup when he took a sip… the queen was an almost pleasant company when he wasn't screaming threats or give him sarcastic remarks that made his blood boil.

"It is rude to ask an Omega about their age, everyone knows that, but considering that you are nothing if not a rude person my age is 32 summers…" The queen reply, which made the king frown and snorted into his cup, it seems that the Alpha spoke too soon, the Omega was infuriating.

"And you are nothing if not a foolish Omega but we covered that the first time we met, have we not?" The Alpha asked getting a snort from the Omega who took his lose long blond hair and start braiding it, making the Alpha pause and look at the Omega who was busy looking at the fire while trying to fix his hair… "You and your brat can go and see your people, some of my men will escort you to their house… and cut your hair, you are not a guest." The Alpha said as he stood up, putting the cup near the Omega, getting an eye roll at his words, any master would have backhanded the Omega for such a public disrespect, but for Starkad he just let out an annoying noise and walked away, only to stop at the Omega's next words.

"Even as your slave, you are not my Alpha… so you have no right to order me to cut my hair." The Omega called after him, which made the Alpha let out a tired sigh and walk to his room, too tired to return even harsher words to the Omega, the Alpha hated to admit but…

_The Omega was interesting…_

* * *

The next day Steven couldn't even make his babe stay still in one place too long, the poor pup was over the moon when he learned that they were going to see Margaret and everyone else that he nearly ran out of the house if Steven hadn't stopped him, but the Omega can't fault the small boy, after all, he was feeling the same, he too wanted to run toward where his friends were, but may it be, they are to wait for someone to come and take them to the place his friends were staying.

When a woman finally came to escort them, Steven nearly rushed out of the house while dragging the woman demanding that she take him to his friends, thought Steven was more civilized than that, so he just held his babe in his arms and followed the woman, taking the village in with wide eyes with his babe, this was the first time that the Omega left the house and gazed at the life inside of the village.

The Omega looked at the woman who was humming as they continued in their way, and Steven paused a little before he looked at his baby who was looking at everything with wide eyes and dropped jaw, making the Omega smile a little before he swallowed and walk toward the woman, squaring his shoulders, for the question that Steven was about to ask will decide the path Steven will choose.

"Excuse me, Alpha, but would you mind me asking a question?" Steven asked politely calling the woman by her designation not wanting to be rude and call her by something else, so usually calling people by their designation was safer, the woman turned to him and gave him a nod making Steven relax a little. "Do you know of a place called Brookland? And if you do where am I to find it?" Steven asked, and he could see how the woman's face turned from boredom to shock to anger mixed with hate, and Steven tensed at that, especially when the woman looked at his son who was too busy gazing at the children as they ran and play to pay them attention, which Steven was grateful for.

"You should be aware of what happened to that place." The woman spat and Steven scowled at her, gazing at her straight in the eyes with a glare making the woman scuff at that. "Was your _'Husband'_ not the one who destroyed it years ago?" The woman asked in a false innocent, and Steven's heart dropped at her words, especially when she leans toward him to stare in his eyes. "Tell me, what does it feel like to be the reason of our people being killed?" The woman spat, her words attracting the attention of James who frown at the Alpha who was looking at his mother strangely which made the pup let out a hiss, causing the woman to snort at that and roll her eyes. "I am sure if you followed the river in the forest you will reach what left of your husband's pleasant surprise." The woman then turned around and start walking away, ignoring Steven who was too frozen in his place to react.

"She is a mean lady…" James muttered, which made Steven give a shaky smile despite his want to scream at the words he heard from that woman, and Steven took a shaky breath as he turned around the place wondering where to go now since the woman has left them alone. "When are we going to see Margaret, Mama?" The boy asked which made the Omega give a small smile, trying to hide his shakiness and confusion.

"Just as soon as we find where they are staying." Steven said as he starts walking, looking around the place hoping to spot someone familiar, his heart was pounding uncontrollably in his chest, especially when people stopped in their places and start gazing at him while whispering and pointing, and Steven wondered if he should return to the king's house, maybe demand that he be the one to escort him, which will probably get him a screaming match with the Alpha and the man refusing to let Steven leave the house again, so the Omega kept quiet and walked around, trying to push his fear and heartbreak in the back of his mind as he tried to search for someone from his friends.

"Can I help you, my queen?" A voice asked which made the Omega turn around to look at the speaker, only to narrow his eyes when an Alpha with a black hair and green eyes greeted him, a little pause made Steven memories inform him that the Alpha in front of him was the one who was there on the night of the Hydra kingdom destruction, and the Omega pressed his lips tightly, the Alpha didn't look like he was after a fight, so maybe…

"I am looking for the rest of my people; do you know where they are housed?" Steven asked which made the Alpha blink at that and nodded his head.

"You are going in the wrong way my queen; have the king not send someone to escort you?" The Alpha asked as he nodded to the Omega to follow him making the Omega pause a little at the man's words before he starts walking.

"She was a mean lady." James peeped which made the Omega sigh at that and gave his babe a look, telling him to stop, he doesn't want the Alpha to lash if the woman was a family. "She said a lot of mean things before she left us too." James not paying attention to Steven's warning said which made the Alpha narrow his eyes with hum at that, though he didn't do anything which made the Omega relax a little.

"Say, my queen, do you know of a place called Asgard?" The Alpha asked, waiting for what the Omega was going to say, his heart pounding in his chest at the answer he will receive, most people who will hear him, they will think that he was talking about the realm of Gods, but only those who were truly his people will know what he was talking about, especially the slight different pronunciation.

"I do…" The Omega said throwing the Alpha a glance before he returned his eyes forward. "A village in the far northern mountains… and from the look of it, you are one of them." The Omega said unaware of the Alpha's widening eyes and rushed breath. "Do you know what happened to a place called Brookland?" The Omega asked.

"A village that is three days' journey from here, after crossing the mountain in the north follow the river in the forest and you will reach it… though it was destroyed six years ago by the Hydra King." The Alpha said which got him a nod from the Omega, but nothing more, which made the dark-haired man concern and he turned his gaze to the Omega who has an emotionless face, now and then until they reached their destination. "This is what you seek my queen, the house is where your people are." The Alpha said just as a woman rushed out of the house running toward the queen with teary eyes.

As much as the Alpha wanted to introduce himself, he couldn't, not when the small pup in the Omega's arms called for the woman with a happy smile, not when the queen's eyes soften as he held the woman as she starts crying on his shoulder, and he thinks that the Omega wouldn't take kindly to him staying, not after what he informed the queen of…

_He needed to talk to someone…_

* * *

Starkad huffed as he walked around the house, looking for the Omega with a frown on his face when he didn't find him. It has been a month since he allowed the Omega to go and see his little friends, what was supposed to be a one-time thing turned out to be an everyday affair as the Omega either went to check on his friends, or they come into his house to check on the Omega, and it was driving the Alpha a little mad because no matter how much he screamed at them to not come to his house they always show on the second day, and not only did the Omega took it as his chance to run loose and start slacking in his work, he didn't listen to him anymore.

Though on the bright side of things, the Omega stopped fighting him every step of the way now that he knew that Starkad kept his promise, which meant no more headaches for the Alpha… unless some idiot decided to act up and start a screaming match with the blond Omega, then all of the Omega's little followers will jump the one who screamed at the Omega, which then it will turn into a brawl that the Alpha has to stop, he spent his days screaming, which was not helping that much, not when some unpleasant company will come to the village in a fortnight.

But that wasn't why the Alpha was searching for the said Omega, but because the Alpha has noticed something wrong with the man, maybe it was his imagination, but the Alpha was sure that the Omega was falling ill, something that Starkad didn't need to happen in his house, it was enough that he has to deal with a disrespectful healthy Omega, he doesn't need a disrespectful whiny Omega who may infect his son with his illness, and that was one of the reasons he hated the Omega a little, his boy always follow that Omega everywhere, even if the Omega wasn't aware of that, Starkad though, knew that the reason for his son behaving was because it was the first time the small Alpha saw how a mother treated a pup, something the young babe didn't experience as his dam has died when he was born.

Entering the attic, the Alpha scowl when he saw that the Omega was asleep and the queen's little brat was not in the room, which meant either the kid went out to play or one of the queen's people come and took him. The Alpha nearly growled as he walked toward the Omega planning on kicking him awake, because how could the Omega sleep when he already ordered him to clean the house three times?!

When the Alpha reached the Omega he stilled before he starts screaming at the Omega and kneeled near the man, wincing at how pale the Omega was, and the dark circle surrounding his eyes… maybe Starkad needed to call Braes, he was sure the healer will get the Omega something that will help him heal from whatever illness that the Omega was able to fall a victim for, of course, the Beta will spend some time looking at him like a disappointed father for treating the Omega badly, which made the Alpha grumble to himself… his inner Alpha though sneered about how Starkad was the reason that the Omega was ill… a voice that the Alpha shook harshly out of his head.

A shine caught the Alpha's attention and his hand followed the path to it, his right hand touched a silver chain which made the Alpha hum at that wondering how he didn't notice the Omega wearing something as fancy as that, just as the Alpha was about to pull the Omega's chain so that he will be able to see the shape of the necklace a hand took hold of his and squeezed harshly making the Alpha look at the Omega's tired eye, watching as the Omega's blue eyes widen when they fell on him and the queen pushed his hand away. "What did you do?" The Omega snapped at the Alpha making the Alpha frown at him.

"I came to wake you up." The Alpha said with gritted teeth as he saw the Omega hide the chain under his shirt while still keeping his glare up, and Starkad didn't even know why the Omega acted like a wild beast just for a silver chain, though his words made the Omega growl at him and pushed him away as he stood up, making the Alpha growl at that and stand from his kneeling position while keeping his glare.

"More of tried to force yourself on a sleeping person you brut!" The Omega hissed which made the Alpha snarl at that, the thought of the Omega accusing him of such a thing made the blood boil inside him, because how dare he! How dare that Omega implies that Starkad will force himself on an unwilling partner! Something he killed some of his men for doing!

"You listen here you foolish Omega!" The Alpha snarled as he pushed the Omega to the wall behind him, making the Omega growl at him and tries to break his hold, but the Alpha was too strong for that. "You get this in your empty head! I-" Whatever words the Alpha tried to get out got stuck in his throat when a faint scent reached his nose, making the Alpha still in his place, though it was only a second later that the Omega's eyes widen as he tried to thrash out of the Alpha's hold, but the man held the blond, and he thrust his face into the Omega's neck near his bonding glands, which made the Omega curse him and scream at him to let go, but the man didn't care about that as he chased the faint scent that he was sure he didn't imagine smelling, when the Alpha caught that scent once more, he let go of the Omega and backed away, his eyes widening as he took the Omega who was glaring at the Alpha with a wild look in his eyes. "You are with a child…" The Alpha breathed, not believing the words that left his mouth, already knowing that if he could scent the pregnancy on the Omega already it meant that the Omega was roughly two and a half months pregnant. "You are carrying his child and you dared to enter my house!" The Alpha growled as he took a step toward the Omega rage burning deep under his skin at the thought of the Omega carrying his enemy's child and living with the same house as him!

The Omega snarled at that and let out a threatening hiss, which stopped the Alpha in his place because the man already knows how a pregnant Omega from his people can be dangerous. "A hypocrite brut that is what you are!" The Omega screamed making the Alpha back away a little at that. "If you have not realized yet, your enemy's child and husband already living under your roof, you arrogant king!" The Omega words made the king pause in his place, already knowing what the Omega was implying and as much as the Alpha hates it, the Omega's words held truth in them. "If you come near my children, any of them, I promise you I will make your end as painful as it can be…" The Omega hissed, which made the king scowl, but he didn't dare to come near the furious Omega, who left the king standing in his place.

The sound of small feet made the Alpha tense and looks at the stairs to see Petrus looking at him, and the Alpha didn't know what to do when the small boy looked at him with such an innocent look on his face, painted by shock and disbelief. "Petrus…" The Alpha called out gentle, which seemed to snap the small pup, and the babe turned around and start running downstairs leaving the Alpha frozen in his place…

_He could do nothing but rush after the pup…_

* * *

The only thing Steven could do was huffing as he walked toward his friends' house, glaring at anyone who dared to look at him, trying to calm himself as he saw the sun was about to set… the Omega hasn't planned on anyone finding out that he was carrying a child until he made his mind if he wanted to keep the babe or not, he hasn't told anyone, not even Margaret who Steven tells everything too.

He couldn't believe that the person who was the first to discover the news was the king himself, the person he never wanted him to know, but that doesn't matter anymore, for Steven will carry the child in his womb without a care for the king's empty threats, he will protect him just like how he protected his James, he will protect him unlike how he failed when he tried to safe his youngest pup from Johann's hands.

A child shouldn't carry the sins of his Sire, no matter what people say, a child is nothing but an innocent soul that should not be thrust in a violent world. "Why look! It is the king's whore!" Someone laughed behind Steven, which made the Omega growl at that and whirl around to see the caller, taking a dark pleasure when the men flinch at the Omega's murderous look.

The scene seemed to have attracted the attention of everyone, and everyone shifted away with such discomfort, some Omegas gazed between Steven and the group of men before they ran away, leaving Steven alone, but the Omega only scowled and turned around continuing his path not in the mood for the pointless fight that will take place if he stayed. "What? Running away already? We just wanted to talk to you about what your mate did!" Screaming and snarling could be heard as they called after Steven, which the blond man ignored, and that got him a growl from the men behind him who seemed to have followed him.

"We are talking to you Omega; you can't just walk around after your mate destroyed our home!" Someone pulled his arm which made the Omega snarl at that and pull his arm before punching the person who touched him in the face, hard, which caused the man's nose to break and for him to shout as he backed away, which made the Omega tense and prepare himself for a fight that will happen.

"Stop it!" Someone cried out before the men attacked, and Steven turn his eyes only for them to widen when he saw the king's son run toward Steven and stand between him and the men while growling at them, Steven doesn't even know how to react when he saw the small pup, smaller than his babe, glaring at the man, daring them to take one step.

"Got moving you, runt!" One of the men shouted as he pushed the pup hard, making him fall to the ground only to stand up and bite the man's hand, which made the man backhanded the pup, something that Steven never saw anyone do, considering that most people fear hurting their kings' children least their punishment was death.

But the Omega didn't care about that, as he snarled and attacked the Alpha who hurt the babe, punching him in the neck which made the man choke and fall down, trying to catch his breath desperately. Six against one, was never a fair fight, especially when they didn't target him alone, but also two pups, one inside of his womb and another that was trying to protect him, but was getting hurt because of that, and Steven was thankful that his babe wasn't here with him, lest he did something to protect him and got hurt badly.

But Steven was winning, after all, he was a warrior through and through, he learned how to fight since he was young, and was to carry his family name and honor it on the battlefield, he learned from a young age how to break his enemy with one hit, making them fall and writhe on the ground in pain, Steven learns how to hit and avoid being hit completely. Even if the Omega hasn't fought for years and years, his skills were engraved in him since puppyhood, not something to be forgotten no matter how weak the Omega acted like.

The sound of the babe crying in pain made the Omega froze and turn around to see the small pup who stood for him cry on the floor as someone stepped on his hand, which made the Omega snarl and rushed at the man, all finesse in fight forgotten in the quest of getting that monster off the pup when he was able to push the man to the ground, the bastard had the gall to grin, something that would have made Steven snarl if it wasn't for the sudden pain that bloom in his stomach making Steven gasp and freeze.

The scream that Steven wanted to let out got stuck inside of his throat as his body froze in its place, locked, even though Steven couldn't cry out, that didn't mean his inner Omega wasn't doing the job for him, as it screams and shrieked inside of his head the voice increasing louder and louder each passing second.

But it wasn't loud enough to cover the roar that made the hair on Steven's body stand on its end, even while being frozen in place, the Omega wondered if he was breathing at that moment because his chest was hurting, it was hurting so much the same as his midsection, a pain that seemed to go on and on.

Steven didn't know how long he stayed frozen in his place, but by the time someone dared to touch him, the Omega was going in and out of consciousness. _"He is not breathing!"_ A voice called out desperately and the Omega wondered why the voice sounded like it was coming from under the water… or maybe it was Steven who was underwater? But everything sounded so fainted when all Steven could hear was the sound of his crying and weeping Omega as its voice increased making Steven's head throb painfully like it was about to split open, which didn't seem to matter to him anymore, because when darkness finally embraces him…

_He welcomed it…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> Yeah, I hated myself after this chapter…
> 
> So I wanted to inform you that I have published two new Steve/Tony stories.
> 
> The first one is a horror story with a pregnant Tony and a cabin in the woods elements, "The Lake House" so if you like these types of stories check it out!
> 
> The second is Addams Family AU! "He Is An Addams" With Steve Rogers being an Addams who is madly in love with Tony and trying to desperately court the man who seemed to reject him every time he tried, it's a funny story with a twisted sense of humor that you needed to read after this dark chapter…


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contains, cursing, sadness, blood and violence, and a lot of crying! And who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

Starkad could only chase after his son when the boy took off, chasing after that foolish Omega. As much as Starkad wanted to scream and snap at how things ended, he knows that it was his fault, acting irrationally even when the stubborn queen threw the truth in his face without a care about the consequences. He chased his babe until his son slipped out of his sight, nearly causing Starkad to snarl; he knew his boy was always nimble and fast on his feet, but that didn't give him the right to use it against him, just to chase that foolish Omega he met not a few months ago!

Growling Starkad could only stalk the roads in search of his son, hoping to catch where the foolish Omega had gone to and with him his boy. "Starkad!" someone called out to him, which caused the Alpha to whirl around and glare at the person who dared to disturb his search, only to raise his eyebrow when he saw Braes running toward him with ashen face and fear in his eyes.

Tensing Starkad rushed toward the healer, already feeling that there is going to be bad news he will receive, for his friend never looked as panicked as he did right now. "What is wrong, Braes?" Starkad asked when the Beta stood in front of him trying to catch his breath, it was only a few seconds later that the Beta took his hand and start dragging him somewhere, and Starkad was forced to run unless he wanted his face to meet the ground.

Any other person who even dared to act the way Braes did would have met their end by Starkad's hands, but as it was, the Beta had been Starkad's friend for over a decade and a half. "A brawl is taking a place on the main road, Hamar and his followers are terrorizing the queen when he was heading to his people, the young prince tried to stop them and…" Any other word Braes tried to tell him went over his head, and he starts running as fast as he can to the main road, his heart was pounding in his throat at the thought of his son being in the middle of a brawl, especially a brawl that had Hamar in it, for the man always played dirty, and always tried to take away his most prized possessions.

The thought of that foolish defenseless pregnant Omega with a too big mouth in the middle of the brawl and his overprotective babe who was probably trying to protect him, made Starkad's Alpha let out a deafening roar inside of his head that nearly made Starkad stumble, but the Alpha righted himself and rushed toward where he was hearing the snarling and growling, informing him that he was close.

Reaching the man road, the Alpha had to stop himself from letting out an angry roar when he saw Hamar stepping on his babe's hand, while his baby was crying and trying to wiggle out of the lesser Alpha's hold, just as he was about to rush toward his son, an angry snarl was let loose, nearly causing him to shiver to the bones at the fury and rage it holds, and from the corner of his eye, he saw the foolish queen rush toward Hamar and tackling him to the ground, far away from his babe as he could.

The feeling of pride, gratefulness, and elation lasted only a second in Starkad's heart, because suddenly the queen froze in his place, and fell to his side, still frozen unmoved, Starkad gazed at the scene with wide eyes, when he noticed the bloody blade in Hamar's hands and the cruel smile on his face. Suddenly an enraged roar shook the place causing everyone who was gazing at the brawl to freeze, and it was only a second before Starkad realized that the roar came from him, but by then that didn't matter, for Starkad was already descending upon Hamar, making sure to break his face with the strongest punches he was throwing, for he was not holding back anything.

"He is not breathing!" Braes panicked voice broke him from his haze, and he let go of Hamar who was a whimpering mess on the ground, he ended up rushing to Braes, and Starkad took in the queen, his eyes widening uncontrollably when he saw the red that painted the front of his shirt, causing Starkad's heart to nearly stop.

"He… he is in shock…" Starkad murmured, his eyes darting around the place trying to find something that will help him stop the bleeding, not finding anything, Starkad cursed as he ripped his left sleeve, and pressed it to the Omega's abdomen, trying to lessen the bleeding if he couldn't stop it.

"He is… with a child…" Braes's voice cracked as he whispered, realization painted his eyes, Braes' face was taken over by rage and he nearly turned to Hamar to finish what Starkad started, but thankfully the Beta was able to calm down and he turned to the Omega, knowing that saving the queen is more important than killing Hamar… everyone knows that not all Omegas can survive the shock their bodies go through if they received a fatal injury to the stomach while pregnant. "Starkad, take him to my hut, Bótey is there she will be able to stop the bleeding until I arrive, I will bring Petrus there shortly, I just need to send a word to Nattalegg and Klint, so that they will come and hold the Alphas until their trial." Braes send him a warning look when Starkad was about to protest.

Starkad though was feeling guilty, for only now he noticed his son who was sitting a little farther away from them, gazing at the Omega with teary eyes; the tears refusing to slide down his face, but Starkad noticed how the boy was clenching his hands in anger uncaring of his injuries; as the Alpha stood up, his movement seemed to snap Petrus out of his frozen statue and he too scrambled to stand, ignoring Braes's concern as he followed Starkad who adjusted the Omega in his arms until he was holding him tightly, not fearing that he will fall.

As much as Starkad wanted to tell his babe to stay with Braes, his son followed him, sending him angry looks that shut Starkad, for deep down, Starkad knew that this was partly if not all his fault, and if the foolish Omega never wakes up after today, not only his son will blame him for the rest of his life, but he will have an orphaned child who will resent him and seek revenge for being the cause of his mother's death, and let's not forget the headache of the Omega's followers that will plan his death like it was nothing.

_For his sake; he hoped that the foolish queen will survive…_

* * *

Starkad gazed at the men that were forced to kneel in front of him with a dark look in his eyes; his scent spoke of rage and anger, sending terror down everyone's spine when they were able to catch his scent. Everyone was present to see the trial, and most of them were staying far away from him and the men; news had traveled fast, especially when it was known that the king's son was attacked and hurt by Hamar and his followers, everyone knows that if you touched the king's things no matter what they were, you are going to receive a harsh punishment; his people were already terrified as it is, not only was Hamar stupid enough to hurt the king's son, but he had also hurt one of his slaves. The slave part wasn't that much important, for a lot of people treated their slaves like dirt, but not everyone in the village knew about the runes decorating the Omega's arm but if they knew it will cause chaos, not only that, but it seems that a few of his people realized that the Omega was pregnant when he went into a shock, and that was another crime by itself, attacking a pregnant Omega, no matter who they were was forbidden.

After Starkad was able to make it to Braes's hut, he made sure to leave the queen in Bótey capable hands hoping that the Omega's stubbornness will keep him alive if not for himself, than for his child who probably heard what happened from one of the people who never kept their mouth shut. Starkad remembered how he went to his son, hoping to hold him or at least check how severe his injuries were, but the Alpha only gets his heartbroken when his son shuffled away from him, not even looking him in the eyes, and when he did, he saw the uncertain and pain shining in the pup's eyes like he wasn't sure how to act around Starkad anymore, and that more than ever made him angry partially at himself, but also he was furious at Hamar for had finally done it, he had finally signed his death warrant by attacking his son and the queen.

And now here he was, standing over those who dared to act like they were kings in his place, passing judgment and acting without an order from him, they just signed their death, and they knew it if their pale faces and the fear shining in their eyes were any indications. They were shifting around the place, the six of them, Starkad knew them, and he knew about their lives, trouble makers they were, and if it was up to Starkad he would have kicked them out of his village a long time ago, but with Hamar's father being one of the influential members of the village his hands were tied, but thanks to Hamar stupidity, any punishment is now within Starkad's right to apply, and he was going to kill all of them, unfortunately, he can't kill Hamar for his father threaten that if his son is to die, then they shall see what they don't like, but it doesn't mean that the punishment Starkad will serve will be light; oh, no, the punishment Starkad has in mind will make Hamar wish for death after he was done with him, it will make Hamar's father beg him to kill that useless Alpha.

Starkad can feel his advisors shifting in their places; Jamti and Magna were on either side of him, their eyes flashing dangerously as they took in Hamar who was a shivering mess, his face and clothes stained with his blood, curtsy of Starkad's rage and the queen protectiveness of Petrus. Everyone was mad, but no one was as mad as Loki, who was screaming threats and promises of pain and death, the only thing keeping him in his place was his brother who was having a strong grip on his shoulder; no one saw Loki like this before, for the Alpha was the picture of calm and collected, and him turning nearly feral on Hamar, informed all of them that the Omega was truly one of their people and that if the news reached king Odin (Loki and Thor's father) about what took a place here, it will not only mean the alliance and friendship between their villages was over, but it also meant war, and Starkad, even if he was sure that his people will win, he was certain that the causalities and deaths that will take them to win will be fatal and crushing.

"Do you know why you are here?" Starkad asked calmly, shifting in his throne, Jamti, and Magna who were standing on each of his sides send him a look; probably the two of them were shocked about the calm tone he spoke in, in contrast to his angry and raging scent that was suffocating the hill they were hosting the 'Thing' on. Hamar on the other hand was flinching and whimpering every time he moved, probably still in pain after getting his face rearranged. "Do you?" That question was asked in a shout, making everyone flinch, even Magna and Jamti, who knew that no harm will touch him and that only those who were kneeling at Starkad's feet will be met with a dark fate tonight.

"I… I attacked t-the Omega after insulting him and drawing the f-first hit…." Hamar stuttered from his place, not even daring to raise his eyes from the ground; everyone tensed like a bow when Starkad stood from his throne, everyone trying to back away from the Alpha who seemed more deadly than he was a few seconds ago, as the wind sends his raging scent toward those who were standing in the back.

"You attacked the Omega? Is that all? Do I need to remind you about how you attacked my son?" Starkad snarled, his fury made panic and fear fall upon everyone, even Loki and Thor shifted in their places, tensing every second that passed, the king was a few seconds from killing with his bare hands; everyone knows not to touch the little prince because it meant death; no matter what people's opinion about the little pup was, and how some were angry that Starkad will ignore his duty of marrying a beautiful maiden and settling down and producing heirs, their king was content with taking care of a child born out of wedlock; it doesn't matter to the Alpha though, for touching his boy was the fastest way for someone to be thrown into the sea after being tortured nearly to death.

"I was doing nothing wrong but teaching that slave a lesson, it was your son who barges in where he was unwelcomed!" Hamar suddenly snapped, which caused everyone to gasp and back away, the scent of terror filling the hill, even those who were with Hamar shuffled away on their knees away from him, wondering how much of an idiot the man was for talking back, no one talk back to the king without some punishment involved.

The cruel smile that took over the king's face made everyone's breath hitch, even Loki and Thor, the fierce warriors became as quiet as mice as they waited for the punishment that will befall Hamar. "A slave you say?" The humor in the Alpha's voice, scared even the strongest warrior there was, one thing was known in every place in their world, the Iron King was a volatile entity, one second he could be your best friend, smiling, joking, showering you with gifts, the next he will turn into your worst nightmare as he stabs you in the heart; he wasn't called the Merchant of Death for nothing. "Then do tell, Hamar, did you see the marks of a slave on the Omega?" Starkad cooed, his words made everyone still as their eyes widen even more if that was possible, even the advisors and the king's friends, they weren't immune to the shock.

Realization dawned on Hamar and his face paled even more as he realized that, no, the Omega doesn't carry the marks of a slave, his hair wasn't cut short, but it was long, his clothes weren't ripped and old, but they were new, as new as any clothes that someone who had the wealth owned, there were no bruises on his body, he doesn't walk with his head lowered to the ground the Omega hold it high as he walked down the streets, and his son always play around the village not forced or bound to any work, it all leads to the realization that no, the Omega was not a slave, he was free as any citizen walking down the street. "B-but… but y-you said…" Hamar stuttered, the realization of what he did and what that meant for his punishment made him feel faint, for attacking another citizen and an Omega at that was punished by death after being tortured for an unknown amount of time. "You cannot kill m-me, m-my father will not allow it…" Hamar said in the last attempt to save himself from his approaching death, which gained him a loud and joyful laugh from the king, and that, more than ever sealed his fate.

"You are right, I cannot kill you, but it does not mean I cannot kill your little followers, nor does it mean I will not punish you, for you not only attacked my son, but you attacked a pregnant Omega who held the sacred runes that formed the word 'Life' on his person, and you have cursed us with death and plague, for Goddess Frigga will punish all who hurt those who carried her bless!" Murmurs and panic start taking over every person on the hill, for only now did everyone realization of what Hamar's actions caused them. "An Omega who went into a shock after you hurting their unborn… do you know what kind of punishment awaits us from Goddess Frigga? Plague, sickness, starvation, death…" Starkad's smile widens even more at the panic he saw on everyone's faces. "Now, your punishment shall be known to the Gods, Goddesses, and everyone standing on the hill, for only a true sacrifice will stop Goddess Frigga from seeking to curse us." Starkad words were followed by screams of agreement, the fear of being cursed and abandoned by their Gods and Goddesses pushed any sympathy they held for the criminals, no one wanted to be cursed with plague and death because a few idiots didn't know when to pick their battles. "For daring to attack the Omega that held Goddess Frigga's blessing, you are punishment are death, in the form of 'Blóðörn', the sentence shall be executed tomorrow at dawn." Gasps of shock and fear took over the people, for not once since they start living in Mantta did this severe punishment was performed on anyone, and seeing their king ordering it, it made the knowledge of how serious their future punishment at the hands of Gods finally sink.

"No, no, please my king, we did not know, pleases!" The men start shrieking as one after another they were all dragged by the Nattalegg and the warriors under her commands until no one but Hamar left kneeling, Hamar who was sobbing and pleading for his punishment to be lighter than the punishment those who were with him received, everyone was standing silently waiting for what their king will inform them next, fear still coursing through everyone.

"The ones who will execute the punishment are Loki and Thor, for the Omega that was hurt was one of their people." Starkad stated, which made Loki gaze at him with narrow eyes that soften as he nodded his head in thanks, followed by Thor who was grinning in a feral way as gazing at Hamar with hunger in his eyes, which made the man shiver and sob. "As for dear Hamar, tell me, which hand did you use to stab the Omega, hmm?" Starkad asked with a curious tone, which made the lesser Alpha shiver and shake his head, a plea shining in his eyes as he gazed at Starkad. "Which hand?" Starkad snarled, which gazed the kneeling man to whine pathetically and show Starkad his right hand, which made the Alpha smile like a feral beast. "Will then, it is of no use to you after today." Starkad gave Jamti a nod, causing the man to walk forward and take his ax from his belt, which caused Hamar to shriek and try to scramble away, only to be stopped by an arrow pointing to the back of his head, which informed everyone that Klint will make Hamar suffer worse than just his punishment if he dared to move again, when Jamti secured Hamar's hand he swung his ax in one swift move, cutting Hamar's hand, which caused Hamar to shriek and cry in pain, as he held his stump, trying to stop the blood from flowing. "Everyone! Standing in front of you now is an outlawed, he is no longer one of us, everyone who dares to help him will be punished in the same way he was. Klint, if you will please throw him out of the village." Starkad ordered, which caused the Omega to give a dangerous smile as he gazed at the moaning man who was shaking.

"Wait!" Starkad narrow his eyes when he heard a voice ordering him to stop, which made him gaze around the place to see who dared to interrupt him. Only for his eyes to fall on James, the queen's pup, who was glaring at them with red-rimmed eyes as he was panting like he ran all the way here; in one of his small hands, the boy was holding a dagger, as he glared at anyone who dared to look in his way. "You took your justice, now it is my turn to take mine." James hissed, glaring at Starkad in the eyes, which made amusement shine on the older Alpha's face, and secretly Starkad wondered what the small boy will do with the dagger.

"Is that so?" Starkad's eyes shined as the small boy growled at him, it amused him greatly how strong-willed the small boy was, but he wondered if the boy has the heart to take a life, even if that life was that of a pathetic worm who was on his way to death. "Well, then, he is yours." The king said with humor painting his voice as he pointed at Hamar, who was shivering and gazing at the small boy who was glaring at him, if a look could kill, Hamar would have already started rotting in Hel, and for a second, Starkad couldn't help the pride at how much the small pup has the same glare as his mother, it only meant that the boy will be a feared and fierce warrior when he grow up.

Starkad thought that the boy will do nothing other than walk and try to stab Hamar with all the strength he has, which was nothing, as the boy was still too young, a youngling that was meant to stay home and help his dam with the house, too young to work in the fields. What the small pup did though, made everyone's eyes widen as they gazed at the small pup who pulled Hamar's hair and start cutting his braid with the dagger; it was as public as the claim can be, the boy, the small pup that was not even six summers, gave the public claiming that Hamar is no longer a free man, the boy practically took Hamar's statue as a free man and turned him into a slave.

Starkad, he couldn't help but laugh in delight when the boy was done, the boy was truly his mother's son, fearless, stubborn, and somewhere between stupid and courageous person, not only that he knew the old ways and how to insert his dominance even as a child, but he was fearless; Starkad had to admit, the queen raised someone who will one day become a great man, a true king, and a ruler. The boy narrow his eyes and growled at him before turning around with his head held high, a dagger in one hand and a man's dignity and freedom in the other as he walked toward one of the queen's followers, the mouthy woman who always followed the queen…

_Yes, that was the queen's son…_

* * *

Steven groans as he woke up; he opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times to gain his vision back, when he did, he gazed around the place, frowning at the unfamiliar room he was sleeping in. Steven turned to his side, furrowing his brows when he noticed that his babe was sleeping with him on the bed, clutching his hands in one of his small ones, while the other was holding a dagger. It made Steven concern about why his babe was holding something as sharp as this, and he wondered who gave it to him, for he would have never allowed his babe to touch something as sharp as this.

Suddenly memories start assaulting Steven, causing him to hold into his gasp and close his eyes tightly, trying to hold in the scream of pain that bubbled inside of him, as he tried to ignore the emptiness that seemed to crush him, the emptiness that only now Steven was able to notice, after his memories were back, and for a second, Steven wished he was dead.

His Omega, for the first time in Steven's life, his inner Omega was silent, it was as if it disappeared as if it was never there in the first place, and as much as it broke Steven's heart, his heart wasn't as hurt and bleeding as it was at the thought of the pup that he no longer felt inside, it made Steven open his eyes and stare at the ceiling tiredly, wondering if it was worth it, crying over a dead pup that he didn't even hold in his arms; Steven needed to put all of this unneeded emotions away, so far away until he has the time to reflect on them, until he wasn't feeling like he would scream and cry and curse the Gods because of them.

"Mama…" James murmured as he woke up, gazing at Steven who turned his face toward his babe and gave him a small tired smile, seeing Steven awake, James gasped and his eyes start clouding with tears, as he all but throw himself in Steven's embrace when the Omega opened his arms. "I was so worried, you did not wake up for seven days, they said…. They said that you may not wake up, they said…" James let out a sob, which caused Steven to coo, he winced as he tried to sit down, the pain in his abdomen was sharp but he paid the pain no attention as he held his babe tightly in his arms.

"Shush, little one, I am fine, I am here, and no one is taking me away." Steven whispered, giving his pup a gentle smile as he kissed his forehead, whispering soft words of love and encouragements in his ear, causing James to whine and hide his face in Steven's neck, shaking as Steve ran his hand on the boy's back, trying to calm him down least he got sick from all the crying.

"I see you are awake." A gentle voice said, making Steven turn his eyes to the person who was standing near the door with a tray, Steven glared at the man, even when the Beta gave him nothing but a gentle smile, though, the Beta didn't seem to be phased by his actions. "My name is Braes, the village healer." The man said as he came toward Steven, ignoring the way that the Omega hides his babe away from the Beta, something that Steven admired the Beta for not pointing. "Now that you are awake, please drink this, it was a miracle that you survived the shock, I do not want all of my hard work to fall apart just because you refuse to take the medicine." These words were said in a firm tone, causing Steven to roll his eyes and take the mug from Braes' hand.

Steven gazed at the medicine, that seemed to be a herbal drink, after giving it a sniff, he scrunches his nose at the sharp smell, taking a sip from the drink; after confirming that he knew the ingredient of the drink and that there wasn't any poison, Steven held his breath and drank all of the medicine in one go, ignoring how he start feeling nauseous for taking the drink on an empty stomach. "What happened to Petrus?" Steven asked, his mind wandering to the small pup that endangered himself to try and help Steven, from the corner of his eyes, Steven noticed the surprise on Braes' face, probably wondering why the queen will ask about the king's pup.

Steven ignored the gentle smile on the Beta's face, narrowing his eyes as he waited for the answer, which the healer answered him happily. "He is fine, just a few bruises and scrapes, his right hand is bruised badly, but it will be fine in a week or two." The healer explained, causing Steven to frown but nod his head to the Beta's words. "As for you, you need rest, no work allowed for a fortnight until the stabbing wound is all healed, the shock will go away in a few more days, as for any heat you fear falling a victim for, do not worry when a shock is enforced, it usually takes months before the body regulated enough that an Omega can go into heat." The healer shifted uncomfortably, causing Steven to close his eyes and nod his head, letting out a sigh, nothing the healer said Steven didn't know, for he more than anyone else knows the arts of healing, though he wasn't about to tell anyone that.

"Where is Margaret?" Steven asked, his question followed by a confused noise from the healer, which made Steven frown but give the Beta a raised eyebrow. "Margaret, a female Beta that I'm sure would have screamed the foolish king's ear off, even if she doesn't understand what he says?" Steven stated, which made realization paint the Beta's face as he let out a huff of laughter.

"Ah, the mouthy one, she is sleeping outside the room, poor girl, screamed until her voice was gone." Braes shook his head in amusement as he stood up, taking the cup from Steven and giving him a soft smile. "I will give you a few minutes to freshen up before calling the girl, then I will bring you some broth to eat." The Beta then left, causing Steven to sigh tiredly and turn to his baby, who seemed to have fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"My queen!" Margaret gasp as she rushed inside the room, letting out a sob when she saw him leaning on the wall behind him, the tears in her eyes caused Steven to smile gently at the young girl and open his arms causing her to let out a sob and rush in his embrace, clutching his shirt tightly just like James. "I thought… I thought you will not wake up, after the seventh day, they said…" Margaret let out a sob, hiding her face in Steven's neck, being mindful of James who was snuggling in his breast, Steven hated that he was the reason that Margaret was crying, and as much as he hates it, he couldn't control what happened that day.

"I am sorry Margaret, though I am fine now, so please do not cry." Steven whispered, which caused the Beta to let out a sob before gazing at him with teary eyes; looking at Margaret's face, it reminded Steven that Margaret was still young, just fifteen springs, who didn't know that much about the world that asked too much of her. "I am here now, do not cry, you know I hate it when you and James do that." Steven kissed Margaret's forehead, which caused the Beta to shudder and hide her face in his neck.

"Did the king force you?" suddenly Margaret pulled away, heat and rage burning in her eyes as she gazed at Steven. "It was that barbaric king, he forced himself on you did he not? He got you… he… and then… I will kill him!" Margaret hissed darkly, looking a minute away from going through what she stated; only getting a sigh from Steven who gazed away.

"It was Johann's…" Steven finally admits which caused the Beta's eyes to widen all the strength seemed to leave her as she gazed at her hands helplessly. "That foolish king could not touch me even if he tried which he did not, though, from what I have heard around, The Iron King is the kind of person who will kill anyone who takes pleasure from another without consent, charming is it not?" Steven informed Margaret, he can see the tears sliding down Margaret's face, and he felt more helpless than he did before when they didn't stop.

"I… I am sorry; I should have been there…" Margaret's voice cracked, which caused Steven to close his eyes trying to stop the pain from entering his heart and hurting him even more, when Steven was able to collect his barriers he smiled at Margaret, even when he was feeling like he was dying on the inside for what he was going to say next.

"Do not feel like this; I never wanted the child in the first place." Steven said, feeling like he was forced to drink poison after saying those words with how bitter they felt while leaving his mouth. "What happened to those who attacked me?" Steven finally asked, planning on going after them and killing them one after the other, ignoring the laws of this village if it meant getting his vengeance and pride back.

Margaret stayed silent before she took a deep breath and gaze in his eyes. "They were executed, the king ordered them to be punished with something called… called… I think that James said it was the 'Blood Eagle'? I do not know what that meant, to be honest, but everyone ran inside their houses in fear after the king informed them of the punishment." Margaret said, causing Steven's eyes to widen and for a shiver of fear and disgust to run down his spine, and for a second he felt a little sympathy for those idiots who attacked him, for even Steven wouldn't wish that punishment on his worst enemy. "Five out of six were given that punishment, as for the last he had his hand cut by an ax, and was branded as an outlawed and kicked out of the village, James… he cut his hair, the king gave him the permission for it… I think? I do not know why everyone was shocked about the hair being cut." Margaret said which caused Steven's eyes to turn toward his baby with shock and pride, letting out a huff full of laughter when it finally sinks that those who hurt him were punished…

_It didn't stop Steve's pain, but it will do for now…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> Finally after a long time, an update!
> 
> Now, I think everyone needs some explanation for what took a place in this chapter, let's go!
> 
> Bótey: Betty Ross who is Bruce's wife.
> 
> Hamar: I don't think that needs an explanation because it's Justin Hammer.
> 
> Now to answer your question about:-
> 
> The Thing: Norse society was governed by quite strict laws which were discussed and decided upon at a meeting called a Thing. Usually held at a specially chosen field or open space, the community would assemble at the Thing to settle disputes and disagreements and enforce these laws that had been handed down from generation to generation. The trials of people who were thought to have broken the law were also held at the Thing. If a person was found guilty the relevant punishment would be handed out by the law-speaker.
> 
> Marks of slaves: As everyone knows being a slave in medieval times was a death sentence, but in Norse Society, slaves were known by marks only they held, and the most important one of them the short hair, only slaves has short hair, the free, rich, and noble has long hair and beard, Vikings valued their long hair, as for the other marks of a slave I mentioned them and they are easy to follow.
> 
> 'Blóðörn': Or more accurately in English as the 'Blood Eagle' The blood eagle is a ritual method of execution, detailed in late skaldic poetry. According to the two instances mentioned in the Sagas, the victims were placed in a prone position, their ribs severed from the spine with a sharp tool, and their lungs pulled through the opening to create a pair of "wings". It was the cruelest and most gruesome torturing method because the person being punished was supposedly conscious when they do the cutting and getting their lungs pulled out, it was so hideous that historians questioned if such a thing existed.
> 
> Now I am sure everyone is probably wondering why Hammer wasn't punished as severely as his 'friends' were, to answer that: It's because he admitted to his crime in hurting Steve, in Norse society as long as the accused was open and honest about his crimes and killing and announced it straight away, then they would normally escape death and could be outlawed instead. However, being outlawed was a tough punishment and could sometimes be very dangerous even resulting in death. Outlaws had to completely remove themselves from their community and they couldn't receive any help or protection from members, they also could be lawfully killed by anyone at any time.
> 
> Damn! I did a lot of research for this chapter, my head is spinning! Though it was fun learning so much about Vikings, if you will excuse me, I will return to my searching about Vikings' lives 😂


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contains, cursing, sadness, so much sadness, a little fluff, Steven being a gentle Mommy, while Bucky and Peter being cute and sad! All reviews are appreciated.

It was three days after he woke up that Steven was greeted by the sight of the last person he wanted to see in the world; the Iron King. The man walked inside his recovery room, only to pause when he saw that Steven was all alone in the room, he was probably wondering where was James and Margaret; Steven had told Margaret earlier that day to take James outside, for he knows that his babe will get all bored from staying inside the room all day long, even if it meant he will stay with Steven. Ever since his child tasted what it was like to be outside, his baby couldn't stand being locked inside any house unless it was time for bed, the freedom of the wind outside of the suffocating walls, seduced even Steven most of the days.

Steven blinked his eyes, taking in the king who was looking like he prefers to be anywhere but here; a sentiment that was shared with Steven for the Omega doesn't even want to see the king's face, not right now, not when he was a minute away from attacking the man, who was the reason he lost another babe he promised to protect. "What are you doing here, foolish king?" Steven asked in a tired voice, which made the Alpha shuffle uncomfortable in his place.

The king looked like he swallowed something bitter as he came and took a seat on the wooden chair beside the bed; his actions only causing Steven to frown, for he doesn't want to see anyone at this moment, he still wants to find whatever sliver of peace he can achieve as he mourns the babe that died in his womb. "I came here because… I want to apologize, I-" Whatever the king wanted to say after that was cut off; he raised his eyes that widen by the second to glance at the Omega who start laughing loudly, cutting him from saying anything more.

"You? Apologize?" Steven asked as he stopped laughing, ignoring the pain he felt in his belly due to the stab wound. "That is funny, very funny. Do not tire yourself, foolish king; I got used to it, after all, this wasn't the first child I carried in my womb you ended up being the reason they were killed." Steven stated darkly, an emotionless smile stretched on his lips; Steven took a dark pleasure in the shock and denial on the king's face. Interesting, so the king can kill babes from other villages without a care in the world, but when it comes to someone under his watch, he can't handle it.

"I do not know what you are implying by your words; for I have not touched any child of yours. I admit my actions against you were wrong, but you have no right to accuse me of such a thing." The king said darkly, raising his head and gazing at the Omega with a daring look; daring the Omega to lie and spread wrong words about him, something that did nothing but amuse Steven even more.

"Ah, but you did." Steven stated, giving the king a narrow look that ordered him to stay quiet, and to Steven's surprise, the king did. "Six years ago, do you remember attacking the Hydra king's ships?" Steven asked with a sweet voice full of poison, which caused the Iron King to sit straight in his chair unconsciously. "I remember that day very well, do you know why? Because that day, the Hydra king killed my seven days old babe and James's twin brother in a fit of rage; that day I sower that I will personally guide the Hydra king to Hel's gates, with you not that far behind. But you! You took my revenge away from me!" Steven snarled his words causing the Alpha to clench his fists tightly.

"Is that so?" The king asked as he tilted his head, gazing at the Omega with an unreadable look like Steven was a puzzle he was trying to solve. "Then why did you not kill me? I am sure you had a lot of time to come up with a plan that will end up with me dying without you and your people getting accused." The Alpha stated causing the Omega to give him a smug smile, which caused the king to narrow his eyes.

"I did, and came up with several plans to do so; all of them would have ended up perfectly. The thing was; I did not count on you having a child." Steven informed the Alpha leaning on the pillows that helped to keep him seated, his words causing the Alpha to lean back on his chair and give Steven a long look like he was studying the meaning behind Steven's words, which only made the Omega roll his eyes.

"I do not see why this would have stopped you, having a son is the same as not having one in every other person's eyes; it is a kill or be killed world, only the strongest can survive for a few more days before someone stronger than them show up, so why?" The king asked, and Steven smiled to himself, eyes going distant, his action caused the king to close his mouth, waiting for the answer he knows will come if he waited.

"No child deserves having their only parent taking away from them, even if that parent is a heartless Alpha like you." Steven stated after a few minutes, giving the Alpha a once over, before what looked like a painful smile took over his face; the Alpha's eyes widen in disbelieve at his words, looking unconvinced. "Did you know? War does not make winners, only widows." A choked noise left the Alpha after hearing those words, and he stood up fast from his chair causing the chair to end up falling on the floor.

The sound of the fallen furniture drew Steven's attention back toward the Alpha; the king who was becoming paler than it was possible for him to come, making Steven think that he is going to be sick, the king whose eyes were so wide that the Omega feared they will never return to their right size again, the king who was muttering some words under his breath, looking like he saw the image of someone who died long ago.

"Is everything alright? What happened?" The sound of Braes broke both Steven and the king out of their staring match; it was only a few seconds after Braes showed up inside the room, the king rushed out, leaving the healer and Steven confuse about the king's reaction.

_That was something only tomorrow will answer…_

* * *

"A-and then, I held him from his hair and cut it!" James puffed his small chest and put both of his fists on his waist; the little boy was sitting on the bed beside his mother as he told him the tale of how he punished the bad guy who hurt his mother. Steven gave his babe a soft smile, he was feeling good today, and his child's cheerful energy helped him forget about the hurt that was eating his heart from the inside out.

"What about Petrus? Where was he?" Steven asked as he raised his hand, swiping a curl of hair that always made its way to James's forehead; his son has the most unruly hair, it took Steven ages just to brush it down. Just thinking about it getting longer, cause Steven nightmares.

James blinked his eyes, scrunching his nose cutely as he tried to think hard about finding some answers to his mother's questions. "I think… he was here; I saw him when I came. I heard that he tried to protect you when the bad men attacked and he was hurt badly." James explained, pouting in a thoughtful way before turning his eyes to Steven; the Omega waited for his boy to tell him what he was thinking of, getting curious every second that passed, especially when he saw the flush on his babe's face. "He is OK, I like him." James stated after a while, nodding his head as if informing Steven that his word was a rule and that no matter what, Petrus will always be OK in James's books.

Steven's lips twitched up into a gentle smile, feeling amused by his son's actions and words. "I see; is Petrus still here, though?" Steven asked which earned him a nod from James, as the boy pointed to the door like he was informing him that Petrus was waiting outside of it. "Can you call him, please?" Steven gave his boy a small smile, his words caused James to pause for a second before he nodded his head and get off the bed, rushing to the door.

It was only a minute or so before James came back inside, dragging Petrus with him. The smaller boy was trying hard to make James let go of him, but between the two of them, James was the strongest so Petrus struggling didn't work. Steven raised his eyebrow at James; gaining nothing but a sheepish look from his pup, who let go of Petrus and rushed toward his bedside, giving him his famous puppy dog eyes.

Petrus was left fidgeting in his place, looking down at his feet while sneaking glances at the Omega through his curls. It ended with Steven giving the small pup a gentle smile, which did nothing but bring a flush that painted itself on Petrus' cheeks, and the boy looked down as fast as he can, trying not to show Steven his flushed face. "Y-your highness…" Petrus mumbled, and Steven's heart gave a pang at the self-conscious tone the boy used.

"Can you come here please? I want to tell you something very important." Steven's eyes were soft as he gazed at the small boy, that was trying to make himself look smaller than he already was; it was a few seconds of the boy fidgeting before he walked slowly toward Steven's bed, standing near the Omega. "I want to say thank you, Petrus, for helping me when no one did." Steven said to the boy, causing him to flush even more and lower his head, not knowing what to say.

"T-they did something wrong, I had to do something…" Petrus whispered and it was only a few seconds later that the small boy's eyes widen when he felt a gentle hand on his cheek, caressing it. Looking up, Petrus took in the soft smile and gentle eyes that gazed at him, making him warm inside and causing his lips to tremble.

"Still, thank you, for being so brave." Steven leaned down, kissing Petrus' forehead, causing the small boy to gasp. "Petrus?" Steven asked in concern when he saw the small boy's blue eyes got filled with tears; with a choked whine, the small boy ended up throwing himself at Steven, hiding his face in Steven's lap as he continued to let out whines and sobs, crying himself on Steven's lap. "Oh…" Was the only thing Steven could let out as he gazed at the small child in his lap; Steven let out a sigh, and he laid his right hand on Petrus' head, running his hand through the boy's soft hair.

"Shush, there, there." James said as he laid his small hand on Petrus' back, humming whatever kind of song that came to him, trying to calm his fellow child down. Steven couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of him, this was a first; his child never taken to anyone if it wasn't young Philips or Angela, preferring to not interact with the village's children for they were close-minded people. It was a surprise, a pleasant one though; seeing his child taken with another boy, and his age too.

Time trickled away from Steven's grasp as Petrus continued to cry in his lap, getting comforted by both him and James; in the end, the little pup falls asleep, hugging Steven's mid-section and laying his head near Steven's wrist, taking in his comforting scent that caused Petrus to let out broken purrs. "You seemed to like him, are you two friends?" Steven asked, turning his gaze toward his son who was yawning.

Steven's words caused James to stop mid-yawn and turn to his mother, giving Steven a sleepy smile. "No." James shook his head, shuffling until he burrowed into Steven's side. "I see him a lot though, he is always in the forest near the kin's house; people do not like him because he does not have a dam… foolish people." James mumbled to himself, yawning a few more times before he dozes off, falling asleep shortly after that.

James's words, caused Steven to press his lips tightly, he turned to the small boy that was still holding onto him like the Omega was going to disappear any time if the boy didn't hold on. It broke Steven's heart; it really hurt him how much the pup seemed to suffer without his idiotic father realizing it.

_He was so going to give that foolish king a piece of his mind…_

* * *

_He ran through the forest, searching for the one he seeks; he remembered screaming his name over and over again, fear seizing his heart when his best and only friend didn't answer him. Tears clouded his eyes and he wiped them furiously 'Alphas do not cry.' his father would have snapped if he saw the tears in his eyes 'Starkad's men are made of iron.' His father would have probably growled at him so that his words would be planted deep into his mind._

_But the thing was, Anton, he can't, he can't, he can't, if he lost the only bright spot in his life, he can't continue as many people would. Everything was fine, everything was more than fine, it was only yesterday that he and his best friend were playing in the forest; rolling down the hills and jumping on the stacked leaves, chasing each other in the fields, and enjoying themselves as any ten years old and nine years old pups would, even if they always ignored their parents' words about how shameful the two of them were acting. An Alpha and an Omega can never be friends, an Alpha, and an Omega shouldn't be left alone together unsupervised._ _Anton though didn't give a care about the words his father growled at him, he didn't care about what other people were thinking; the Omega was his friend, he was the only one that Anton can see himself standing with ten years from now, the only one he will give everything he owns too._

_But everything went away with the wind when the news came in today; all of his dreams have disappeared when he learned about what happened. Today the ships have finally returned after three months of voyage; and with them returned the warriors, one of those warriors was his friend's father. The thing was, their journey was met with nothing but failure and death, a lot of it, and one of those unfortunate souls that departed to Valhalla was his friend's father. His friend was missing since the ship returned in the rise of the sun; Anton was scared, scared that his friend would do something foolish after such news._

_The sound of crying made Anton's breath hitch, the Alpha turned around and rushed the other way, following the sound that pulls at his heartstrings. When he reached where the sound was coming, Anton's eyes were full of tears; he nearly went to his friend and start screaming at him for scaring Anton so bad. The sight of his friend, though, made Anton holds his tongue; his friend looked so small, curling on himself, and hugging his legs tightly._

_It ended with Anton walking toward his friend and sitting beside him, pulling the boy with yellow hair as the sun in his arms; he let his friend lean on his shoulder, crying to his heart content, hoping that the sadness ebbed a little. "Why are you not happy that your Sire went to Valhalla?" Anton asked in a small voice, wiping his friend's tears away, hating himself for not being able to do anything to stop them from being shed in the first place._

_His friend opened his eyes when he heard his words, his blue as sky eyes trapped him in their stare. "Why would I be happy about losing my family Anton?" The Omega asked his voice breaking as he said those words, and Anton never felt as helpless as he was. "Did you not know? War does not make winners, only widows; Mama and I are the proof." These words made Anton freeze in his place, it made him speechless, what can he say to his friend to make him less sad when his friend will always think this way?_

_Anton knows that these words will haunt him for the rest of his life…_

.

Anton gazed at the [pendant](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d8/f8/a9/d8f8a94237fdc599bed43b129d598f50.jpg) in his hands with a blank look, still not being able to understand what took place earlier that day; he still couldn't shake the shock of what he heard, still wondering if what he heard was a trick of his mind or that the foolish queen truly said those words to him. those words that Anton couldn't help but think of them even as years and years past; words that were once uttered by the only person that Anton loved truly, a fierce Omega that made his head spin more times than he can count.

Anton traced the branches and roots of the Yggdrasil tree, inspecting the pendant for any fault in it; from the silver, he used to the blue gemstone, to the shape of the branches and the roots. But as always, there was nothing wrong with the pendant, it was perfect, as perfect as it can be when the one who made it was an eleven springs old Alpha with the hope of attracting the attention of the Omega he fancies; it had to be perfect back then, for it was a promise he gave to the love of his life, a promise that should the Omega finally return home, the two of them shall be wed on the same day; a promise that the love of his life accepted with a shy smile and sealed with an innocent kiss on the cheek.

It was a shock, him hearing these words after more than twenty-two years; it made him think, and it made his heart ache, and not for the first time, the Alpha cursed the foolish queen for always doing this to him. When was the last time he thought of the sweet Omega who stole his breath away? The Omega who became his first and only friend until he was eleven springs old, the pretty Omega who jump in to defend him from the village's bullies, the beauty who wiped his tears away when both of his parents would have sneered at him for being a week Alpha, not like the rest, not strong enough, not smart enough, never enough…

It was ten years since the last time he gave the sweet Omega anything but a fleeting thought; it has been so long since he got a reminder about the heartbreak he faced when the love of his life didn't show up on the day he promised him he would. He didn't show up on the day after it, or the month after it, or the years after that day; it only confirmed his theory, that the Omega he fell in love with has moved on, that he found someone who was stronger than Anton, smarter than Anton, someone who will give him whatever his heart desire, someone who will worship the ground that the sweet Omega walked on.

Thinking about that always made Anton's heart give a pang of pain and hurt, it always made him want to curl around himself and let out a broken whine full of agony and despair. If the sweet Omega was to see him now, he would have been embarrassed by what Anton would have become, an Alpha who never married even when he reached the age of thirty-one spring, an Alpha taking care of an orphaned child without a mate or someone to help him, an Alpha who was what everyone considered a demon, even by his own people. Maybe, maybe it was for the best that his love moved on, at least then Anton won't drag the sweet Omega with him when he falls down to Hel.

_Maybe, he too should move on…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter, but life refuses to give me a breath.
> 
> I may even be late to update any of my stories in the next months... sigh...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contains, cursing, sadness, maybe blood and violence, a little fluff, and Steve being patient as a saint! And who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

It took another two days before Braes finally decided to let go of Steven, on the threat of him returning once a day so that the healer will check the stitches and give him the herbal ointment. In truth, the healer had wanted Steven to stay inside the hut for a fortnight, until the wound was closed and turn into nothing but a scar, but Steven, who was used to such treatment refused. Steven refused, because being inside the hut with nothing but his dark thoughts keeping him company was a waiting disaster; Steven knows that if he said something, Margaret or even his baby would keep his company as long as he likes, but even Steven value his alone time too much for him to let the two be imprisoned with him.

So after a lot of instruction from Braes (Who still doesn't know that Steven used to be a healer, he has to, or he would have died at the hands of Hydra king a long time ago), and glaring darkly ordering him to rest and not do anything (Mainly directing his glare at the foolish king, who looked sick and tired, not that Steven cared about him or anything). Steven was finally released to go home, or as much as you can call it home with it being your prison and the place of this idiot king.

Steven let out a sigh and follows the king, nearly raising his eyebrow at the way people flinch as they passed them, looking pale as they caught the sight of their king walking through the roads. Steven sympathizes with them, considering what he heard a week ago, but to be truthful, Steven doesn't care, not when they left him to fight alone and run with their lives or came to see Steven fight like it was entertainment.

His little babe seemed to share the same thought like him, for the small boy kept glaring at everyone they pass with a dark look on his face, probably promising them a punishment of some kind; not that Steven would let James do that because he will pull the boy's ears off if he does something as stupid as this. Something that his babe no doubt knew, especially after the many risky plans he nearly did in the Hydra household.

The walk was a long one, not because of the distance no, not one bit, but because Steven has to stop every five minutes or so, mainly to catch his breath. To Steven's surprise, the king stayed with him the whole time, looking more manic than ever with the dark look on his face that scared everyone passing; something that Steven knows was only a façade trying to hide his tiredness, it made Steven wonder what happens to the cocky and foolish king, only to roll his eyes and pull away from any of the king's affairs.

Finally reaching the king's house, Steven finally let out a relieved sigh, planning on going to his attic and resting as much as his heart content… after braving the stairs that will be his reason for death. The house was surprisingly clean when Steven entered it, it made the Omega wonder if he will once again clean it came the morning, but by the level of cleaning, he can state proudly that whoever did this, was an expert, for they managed to clean the house until it sparkled.

"From today, this will be your room." The king stated, leading him to a bedroom on the first floor; the action made Steven blink his eyes trying not to look confused, he knows that the rooms on the first floor were that of the king of his son, so it gave the king no reason to give him such a room.

"If I last recall, foolish king, I was nothing but a slave, giving me a room like this surely will make people talk." Steven stated, trying desperately not to yawn and inform the king how wound up from the short walk he was; if it continued like this, Steven would have to enter the forest to find his own medicine, one that doesn't cause him to sleep.

"Cut the acting, we both know that you are not a slave, just as the two of us knows that you will not break and go back on your deal; I am tired of this cat and mouse chase, so just… enough." The king groan, his words made Steven press his lips together tightly, making a pale line with his mouth; this was the closest that the foolish king came to admit that Steven was not a slave or a servant, or the king wouldn't have given him so many liberties.

"So what now, am I a guest? A friend? A _bed warmer_?" Steven narrowed his eyes at the last description, daring the king to say such a thing, which will gain him nothing but broken teeth. Injured or not, Steven refused to be lowered to such a thing, not after being forced to live like that for years because of the Hydra king.

The king rolled his eyes, which nearly made Steven bristle at the action, but he held his tongue, mainly because he was sure that his baby will do something stupid if Steven and the king start fighting in front of him. "You can call yourself whatever you want, I do not really care about it. The only thing I do care about is you always returning back here by the end of the day." Stated the king before turning around planning to leave Steven, which was something that did nothing but make the Omega frown.

"What about the rules you gave me months ago? Should I forget all about them now? Because of the way you are speaking informing me that I can do whatever I like, whenever I like without even a punishment. I do not need bribery if you think it will make me closer to forgiving you." Steven tensed when the king stopped in his advance, waiting for the man to come and strike him for his ungratefulness.

To Steven's surprise, he heard nothing but a snort of amusement coming from the king before he continued his way. "As I said before I do not care, besides, I never asked for forgiveness I never wanted in the first place." The king stated before he continued his way once more, leaving Steven standing in the hallway before shaking his head and entering his new room…

_Something was going on with the foolish king…_

* * *

"They are late; though I cannot say I am not happy, it would mean that I will have until next year to decide about the marriage…" Anton stated annoyance cleared in his voice, even with his face being the picture of calmness he was not feeling anything but annoyance and probably relieved. It was a week after the promised meeting with his supposed guests, a week of them not arriving to the village, and to say the truth Anton and his close friends were content with them not arriving to their homeland at all; if only the elders of the village thought the same as him.

Jamti though just rolled his eyes at Anton, letting out a sigh at the way his friend was acting like. It wasn't that Jamti didn't share the same sentiment as Anton; he knew what it would mean if their guests didn't show up, or worse show up. "Anton…" Jamti finally spoke clearing his throat when his friend turns his gaze from the metal he was forging toward him, making Jamti feel a little bit uncomfortable, especially with the news that Jamti was going to speak. "Anton… as much as I hate to say this, but the elders decided that this year will be your last." Jamti stated, trying not to wince at the dark look that took over Anton's face; it was promising death.

"They have no right to decide; it is my decision to mate whoever I want, I refuse to mate anyone from the Stone family." Anton hissed, nearly letting out a snarl at the thought of him being forced to mate with someone he doesn't even care about, let alone have children with them; worse of all, he will be forced to join houses with the Stone family, something that he was desperate not to do, even if it means fighting to stay in his position, things that Anton had told Jamti every year when he was wasted from drinking too much ale.

Jamti let out a tired sigh, looking around Anton's workshop, hoping that there weren't any weapons that Anton will be an idiot to use against the elders. "They have every right to choose, Anton, especially when you are an unmated Alpha at the age of 32 springs; not only that but your actions in the past years are out of control, what happened a while ago with Hamar, was the last straw." Jamti stressed his words, causing his friend to growl and return back to the metal he was working on, hammering it with all of his strength, making Jamti wince.

"I refuse to marry that harlot or that bastard of a brother she has! I am the king! I decide who I will mate and have children with! Everyone knows that my actions with Hamar were justified especially when I am the law!" Anton growled at the piece of metal he was working on; probably daring it to say otherwise, daring it to return Anton's words with mockery and refusal, and hoping secretly that his friends will have his side in this, which they all were, but there was no refusing the elders this time. Anton knew it was past his marriage time, everyone reminds him of that, that every year passes without marriage his judgment became doubtful in everyone's eyes; Anton knew that he should have married years ago with all of their friends when his age was twenty. Anton knew he shouldn't have waited for the Omega who ended up breaking his heart, because of that, Anton probably knew about everyone in the village being disappointed with him living a loner life with no Omega to care of him or his babe, to give him stability in life.

Jamti gave his friend a sad look, knowing the reason why his friend refused to marry and bear the whispers and sneer that sent his way all these years; as much as it broke Jamti's heart that he will give his friend the bad news, someone has to tell him that enough is enough, it was the time that Anton starts taking the threats of the elders seriously. "I know, Anton, I know, that is why Magna and I have spent the last few weeks fighting for your right to choose; you were granted the choice of who you mate." Jamti's soft tone caused Anton to look up at his friend, the fight leaving both Anton and Jamti when they saw the tiredness swimming in each other's eyes.

"What is the catch?" Anton stated with a resigned voice, already knowing that there was no fighting the elders when they made their orders known, especially if 'Fury of the Seven Seas' decided to stick his nose in Anton's business, and Jamti knew that Fury had returned from his voyage a week ago to do just that, but at least Fury was the only reason that Anton was given the chance to choose the person who Anton will share his life and wealth with.

"If came the next autumn solstice and you have not chosen a bride to wed, you will wed whomever the elders choose for you." Jamti stated, his heartbreaking when he saw the defeat in his friend's eyes; it made Jamti angry, it made him enrage, how an oath breaker of an Omega managed to cause his dearest friend so much pain. "You do not know, Anton, maybe you will find someone who will catch your fancy before the end of Winter!" Jamti gave his friend a weak grin, causing Anton to nod his head and return his attention toward the piece of metal that he was working on before Jamti came to tell him the news.

"Yeah, maybe I should give Goddess Frigga offerings in hope of finding someone I will not hate and end up killing by the end of the year." Grunt Anton, frowning at the metal that was of no use to him now that it has cool and took a strange shape. "I just have to bear the Stone clan staying here until the end of the Winter, after that I will try and search for someone." Anton start, throwing the metal far away in the workshop, planning to work something out with the metal later.

Jamti let out a breath as he followed his dear friend when Anton left his workshop, grumbling many insults under his breath, making Jamti's lips twitch in amusement when Anton cursed every elder by the name. Jamti paused in his place when he saw Anton's sight turning to gaze at his son; his son who was grinning mischievously and running around with the queen's babe, laughing freely and playing like any child his age should. Jamti couldn't help but bite his lips, happiness fills his heart; finally, Petrus was finally making friends and acting like someone's his age should.

The wistful smile that Jamti saw paint Anton's lips, made Jamti press his lips tightly, praying with all his heart that Goddess Frigga will gaze at Anton and give him someone who will stand by his side, loving him and caring for both the Alpha and his child. The smile left Anton's face, and a mischievous light entered his eyes, making Jamti tilt his head to the side with wonder; when Anton went toward his son and the queen's babe, realization painted Jamti's eyes when he saw the queen standing beside the children with a soft smile, a smile that turned into a competitive nature when the queen saw the king making his way toward him just to start arguing about something. The actions did nothing but make Jamti's eyes wide in wonder, and realization painted the Alpha's face…

_Maybe Goddess Frigga did answer their prayer after all…_

* * *

_The babe was small, he was so small, so weak, that Steven knows he wouldn't survive the Winter; he was so small in Steven's arms, not like James who was bigger and healthier and has the chance to survive the cold Winter the twins were born in. It wouldn't matter though, because Steven was a healer, he will help his babe to survive, he will do anything so that his child will see the end of this cold Winter. A smile twitched on Steven's lips, a giggle nearly left him as content and happiness bubbled up inside of him, his child was beautiful. Children that were a part of the monster that took him away and killed his family; a part of him in look too, but they were Steven's in everything else. They had his eye color, his pale skin, and his nose; even have the same mark he was born with on their lower back… a mark in the shape of a star._

_They were Steven's, they were his babes, his only family after his family was killed in front of him; Steven refused to allow anyone, not even the Hydra king to touch them, he refused for that wretch man to poison them with his touch. The babe gave a yawn snuggling in his breast, shivering at the coldness in the room even when Steven made sure to feed the hearth woods to give warmth to the room._

_"I love you…" Steven whispered in his boy's ear, kissing his forehead and letting him lie to sleep beside his twin, giving a soft smile when he saw the twin drift near each other seeking each other's presence, his two loves were beautiful, the only reason that Steven has not lost his sanity yet; a part of Steven couldn't help but wonder what was his Anton doing now, what will he think about the children that Steven was forced to have but love dearly._

_"My queen!" Margaret's voice cracked as she sneaked inside his nesting room, the terror and fear in her scent made Steven tense, and his babes to whine as the got a whiff of the distressing scent Margaret was letting out. "My… my…" A sob left the ten years old child as she ran to him, shivering from head to toe as big fat tears made their way down her face._

_"What happens, Margaret? Who caused your tears?" Steven whispered, leaning down and pulling the sobbing girl in his embrace, trying to calm her down as best as he can, hoping that he won't end up having to calm three crying children if Margaret continued to cry._

_"I… I… I saw the king, he was so angry when he learn of his loss and the twins; h-he said he will kill the weakest child he has tonight… he… he said…" Margaret let out a choked sob, shaking like a leaf as she hid her face in Steven's breast, unaware how shaking her words made Steven, unaware that the breath in Steven's lungs left him at the thought of losing one of his children, the king was threatening one of his children!_

_"Margaret…" Steven's voice cracked, fear taking hold of his heart and squeezed tightly, leaving the Omega frozen in his place; for the first time since his captivity, Steven felt fear. Fear for his babies that were sleeping soundlessly unaware of what was going around them, fear of losing his only family because of that wretched devil who snatched him away from his life and family, fear… the doors to the nursery were suddenly opened, causing Steven's heart to drop…_

_The sight that greeted him_ _made him feel faint…_

.

…

.

_"Where is he?" Johann snarled as he thrust the door opened, ten of his soldiers behind him, causing Steven who was holding James's twin brother to growl in warning, promising death and pain if the king came near him and take the child from his arms like he dared and took James. The soldiers shifted uncomfortably, knowing that the queen was nothing short of a monster, knowing that if they had waited for the queen to recover from the birthing process, the queen would have killed them with a flicker of a finger if nothing restrained him._

_"Step forward if you plan on dying, I promise to send you to Hel this instead!" Steven growled darkly, causing the soldiers to flinch and gaze at the king, fearing that he will force them to fight the crazy queen who gained the title of a monster after killing a hundred of their men when they captured him the first time._

_"What are you waiting for? He was weakened from birthing, move!" The king snarled making the soldiers flinch and advance on Steven, causing the Omega to let out a roar. "I will not allow you to keep this bad omen in my kingdom any longer; the second child will die, even if you will die with him!" Johann screamed, getting angry by the second when his soldiers failed to do his bedding._

_Snarls and growls were heard in the room as Steven fought tooth and nail to protect his child; hating that he was going to lose his child because he was considered a bad omen, just because he was a born a twin. Three Alphas left, the rest were lying dead on the floor, leaving an exhausted Steven with his child in his arm as he tried to defend him._

_Everything was fine, Steve was going to make it, he was going to protect his babe, his babe will survive, Steven will make sure of it… that was until the king decided to stick his nose in the fight; he was never one to fight fair. His child was in his hand and the next instead he wasn't, and the three Alphas left were holding Steven down, ignoring his scream, ignoring his shrieks._

_That night Steven saw his future burn…_

.

…

.

Steven woke up with a choked gasp, his eyes wild and frighten as he darted from one place to another; trying to find the threat that will come toward his children and take them away from him. "James…" Steven's voice cracked as he sits up from his lying position, terror taking over him when he didn't see his son anywhere near him. Steven's heart nearly stopped beating; the fear of Johann returning back from beyond to take James from him to Hel is too much. "James!" Steven tried to call his son once again, hoping that his voice was loud enough to call his babe back, but unfortunately, his voice was faint.

The tears were hot in Steven's eyes, a pained whine was trapped behind his lips; the thought of him losing his child, losing his only family was too much. Standing from his bed, Steven gritted his teeth and bear the pain in his stomach, his first priority was to find James, his baby; Steven has to find him before Johann did! His James was in danger, just like his brother, he was not going to lose his James too!

Slowly, Steven walked toward the door, cursing his body for being too weak, cursing it and ordering it to walk faster, to move as Steven used to before losing another pup and making his body weak. Reaching the door, Steven all but throws the door open, nearly jumping when it slammed against the wall.

Harsh breaths left Steven's lips, his want to find his baby was stronger than any rational thought that wanted to make a presence in his mind. "James…" Steven mutters over and over under his breath, his body growing colder and colder every second that passed, the terror of losing his child dominating his mind.

Something, someone, Steven will never know, but someone took a hold of his left arm and pulled him back causing Steven to let out a snarl, fear and distress making itself known, the thoughts of Johann finishing his son and coming after him causing the Omega's heart to drop. "Calm down, foolish queen!" A harsh voice hissed, causing Steven to growl, his mind refusing to put where he had heard that voice before, all his thoughts returning back to his missing child.

"Where is he? Where did you take him?" Steven breathed harshly, his tongue feeling thick in his mouth; any rational thoughts had long since left him when he woke up missing his small babe. Steven tried to strike the person holding him back, tried to wiggle free from the harsh grip, but it was of no use, his body was too slow, too weak, working against him.

"Stop!" A dominating voice ordered him, causing Steven's body to freeze in terror, his Omega that was silent ever since he lost the babe in his belly shiver in terror; it had been years since Steven was affected by an Alpha growl, no Alpha was strong enough to control him. this voice though, this dominating voice that made terror crawl through Steven's spin made the Omega whine in Steven's mind, his breath stopping as he waited for the Alpha's next move. "Breath, calm down, breath…" The voice ordered more gently now than it was before, causing Steven to stutter as he took in his next breath.

It was a while before the walls of the Hydra's palace melted down, and in its place, there were the walls of the Iron King's house; the changes were so sudden that Steven nearly fainted, his mind refusing to be of use anymore. "James… where is my James?" Steven's ordered (Plea) when the person holding him melted from Johann's shadow to show him the Iron King, gazing at him with wide eyes.

"He is sleeping…" The king offered, finally letting go of Steven, his hand falling to his side as many different emotions played over his face. "He is with Petrus, the two fell asleep in Petrus's room after you have fallen into an exhausted sleep." The king stated, and deep down, Steven was grateful that the king didn't make a mockery of his terrified reaction not a moment ago, in fact, the king was acting like nothing strange happened, which was bliss in disguise.

"Petrus's room…" Steven muttered to himself before walking on shaky legs toward the small pup's room; ignoring the Alpha who followed him, too busy trying to reach his babe faster than his legs can take him. Reaching the boy's room, Steven opened the door and let out a choked sound when he found his baby sleeping beside Petrus, the content and sleepy scent of the children made Steven's muscle relax. After that everything happened fast, one second Steven took a step toward his babe, another second he was falling down, his vision going dark as he heard an alarming noise from behind him…

_A few seconds later, darkness greeted him with its cold embrace…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> I know, I know, you hate me for not updating the past month; it's not my fault though, college is a pain! T^T
> 
> Now, did you know?
> 
> Viking women and men married young—as early as 12 to 15 years old. By the age of 20, virtually all men and women were married. Life expectancy was about 50 years, but most died long before reaching 50. Only a few lived to 60. That's why Tony has a rough life even being a king, an unmarried man at the age of 32 in the Viking age was a practical plea of insanity.
> 
> The superstitions of Medieval times hit badly on twins. So logically, giving birth to twins, was evidence of adultery. Either the mother lets one of the babies disappears, or gets punished for having sex with another man out of wedlock. The twins were also considered a bad omen, mainly the issue of who will be the heir and the head of the family. That's why Steve lost James's twin; if you reread through the last sentence of Steve losing his child once more, you will notice that he died by burning. Steve having twins was also a tightly kept secret that no one but a few knows about. Also the reason that Steve blame Tony for the twin's death, was because the Johann didn't care about the twin until he lost the battle to Tony!
> 
> I hope this helps!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes, I know I'm a bad person for publishing another story…
> 
> But I can't help it! I feel like Stony fandom is becoming extinct!
> 
> Viking Tony had been running in my head since the start of the year!
> 
> And a lioness queen Steve protecting his baby? Yummy!
> 
> By the way, Bucky is Steve's biological child in this fic, just if it wasn't clear.
> 
> The names of the characters in this story will be… I know I'm bad at giving names but hang on a little with me, I had to search Google for a whole day for these names, and I don't know if the translation is right -.-'
> 
> Tony – Anton Starkad:
> 
> From Starkad (Njal's Saga) as for Anton, it was a common name for Anthony.
> 
> Peter - Petrus Starkad:
> 
> From Latin pétros (stone, rock)
> 
> Bruce – Braes Merki:
> 
> From Braesi (Malstra, Sweden) and Merki (flag, or banner)
> 
> Clint – Klint kalla Haukr:
> 
> From Knut (Heimskringla) and Haukr (hawk)
> 
> Natasha – Nattalegg Svartr:
> 
> From Atta and Leggr (eight and legs) and Svartr (black)
> 
> Rhodey - Jamti Roarr:
> 
> From Jamti (Man from Jämtland) Roarr (Hróarr, which separated into two parts, Hrod which meant fame, and HER, which meant army)
> 
> Pepper – Magna Ragn:
> 
> From Magna (Might) and Ragan (Advise, adviser)
> 
> Those are the most important names you should know about for now; I will add more names as we progress in the story.
> 
> Read and Review
> 
> And tell me what you think!
> 
> Nazaki-Sama


End file.
